Snake Eyes (Ninjago Au)
by UmbraCrow
Summary: Most of the Ninja knew Kai had a bit of a dragon's temper, but they didn't quite think that Kai would actually be one. In fact, how could they know when Zane, Lloyd, Kai, Nya, and Wu kept it a tight bound secret, letting the dragon masquerade as family. But that's what Kai was, wasn't he? A part of a ninja family? Season 4
1. Chapter 1 - A Snake's Parade

He was gone, Zane was gone and there was nothing Kai could do about it. Kai hated feeling absolutely useless, so he left the others to try and keep his real self from exposing the truth. The ninja had broken up as a group once the overlord was defeated for a second time. Kai left the city, wandering in the night to make his way back to the outskirts of Ignacia.

It was, pleasant, to be back in that old town. Kai silently beat himself up for not bringing Nya with him, but was quick to make sure he stayed hidden in the outskirts. He chose one of the rocky outcroppings with the most leafage, lurking about in the tiny woodland in his real form.

A dragon of dusty grey scales and dark grey horns. He looked like a stone dragon when he'd be in one of his low moods, but when he's more 'fired up' he'd appear more like a beast made from lava and gold than just a hunk of rock. But the duller colors he held now were better suited to aid him in hiding.

For many days and nights Kai lied curled up at the center of the tree dotted rock outcropping, but daring not to move in the daylight for fear of being spotted. He would roll over or shift his body at night, only really eating a decent meal when the new moon finally let the stars shine their brightest.

But that was when _he_ showed his face. Kai bore his fangs at the approaching figure, watching the human draw closer to the stream where Kai hunted fish. Lloyd Garmadon gazed down at the water before he stared back at Kai. Kai barked out and growled deeply as his scales began to brighten in color and glow.

"You know you don't have to be defensive about being a dragon with me," Lloyd sighed as his face became illuminated by Kai's glowing scales.

Kai shut his mouth as he thought for a moment, "What are you doing here? Trying to drag me back?"

"I won't drag you, but you shouldn't isolate yourself like this, and besides, we all need you Kai."

"Just like we need Zane right about now," Kai grumbled and snorted smoke from his nose, letting his fire inside die down so they both were encased in twilight.

"Kai i know it hurts but we have to move on-"

"YOU KNOW NOT THE PAIN I FEEL!" Kai roared out, his scales quickly bursting to life with his fire, but he quickly subdued it as he looked away from Lloyd, "I-I'm sorry, that was not-"

"Kai, if you change your mind you know where to find the rest of us," Lloyd stated as he turned and left Kai to stand silent in the night.

Kai left the brook and returned to his tree haven where he slept on the possibilities. He tossed and turned through the night before deciding to fly to Ninjago City. Once on the outskirts of the city Kai landed and shifted into his human form, grumbling to himself as he walked the city streets at night. There was an odd kind of solace Kai found in the neon lights that still illuminated the dark alleys and main roads.

He entered inside a back alley door that lead him down to the Slither Pit. There Kai met up and spoke with a few old Serpentine friends, catching up on missed out stories before morning broke. Kai drowsily walked the waking streets of Ninjago City, making his way to the park where Zane's statue was built. He sat on the base of the statue and leaned his back against it, watching as Zane's falcon friend scared pigeons off Zane's shoulder.

Kai sat there watching the world carry on about its day, and after some time Kai fell into a light sleep. Late afternoon Kai was shaken awake by Cole, who was with Jay and Lloyd.

"Huh? Oh hey guys," Kai smiled softly at his team mates and let out a yawn.

"So you got tugged back too?" Cole asked with a grumpy tinge to his voice.

"I mean i would have come back for Nya anyway, but yeah. So where we gonna meet up?" Kai inquired as he stood himself up, finding his left shoulder heavy. Upon checking his shoulder he found Zane's falcon perched there, "Hey buddy, you coming with?"

The falcon called happily while Cole shook his head, "To Chen's Noodle house, and pets aren't allowed you know."

"I'm sure nobody would complain if they're missing a tongue," Kai hissed as he nudged the falcon off his shoulder, "Find me later friend." The falcon flew off of Kai's shoulder with a cry before vanishing from sight.

"What has gotten into you lately?" Jay asked as he watched Kai with wary eyes.

"Hey, anger is a natural stage of grief, so i apologize now for any outbursts," Kai stated as he turned and began walking, "It'll probably help to have some others around to keep me in check."

The other three seemed to cast unsure glances between one another before joining Kai in his aimless walk, but they turned his aimless walk into a gathering with a destination in mind. Kai sighed to himself as he let his internal scales shudder and relax, he kept telling himself nothing would happen, but there was a nagging feeling in his gut. Lloyd took the lead, followed by Jay and Cole walking next to each other's side, and Kai took up the back. They kept this loose diamond form as they walked, entering inside Chen's Noodle house and finding a spot to sit down. Jay and Cole sat opposite each other on the seats closest to the food conveyor, Kai sat to Cole's right and Lloyd sat across from Kai to Jay's left.

"You want anything specific?" Cole inquired as he watched noodles and sushi come their way.

"Anything that's mostly fish," Kai replied as he shrugged, relaxing against the back of the booth seat.

"Wait, before we start eating, we should really talk," Lloyd stated, earning a grumble from Cole as he watched noodles trail away from him.

"Make it quick, i doubt the bottomless pit here can take much longer," Kai rolled his eyes as he wanted to snap a worse remark.

"Look, i know that losing Zane has been difficult, but we should move on- maybe find a new member for our team-" Lloyd stated.

"What? No!" Jay complained back, "Zane is irreplaceable!"

"Yeah! C'mon we can't just give up like that!" Cole grumbled, although it sounded more like stones being ground together next to Kai's ear.

"He's out there somewhere, we just, need a clue," Kai snapped back, hoping that his incisor teeth weren't growing along with his rising anger.

"But C'mon guys, we can't just sit around and do nothing, when he could in fact be out there," Lloyd insisted.

"Well, we're not exactly doing nothing by being here, right? I mean we're hanging out together, so i guess it's a start," Kai crossed his arms over his chest and shrugged.

Then, almost as if on cue, a group of three rough and tumble kinda guys, tattooed from their heads to their feet, came bursting through the door.

"Speaking of which, seems like we've got trouble," Jay whispered as he rolled his eyes.

Kai growled and sunk lower in the seat, rolling his eyes as well. Cole shook his head and looked back towards the conveyor.

"Oh COME ON!" Cole roared out, "I JUST WANT TO HAVE SOME FOOD!"

Kai perked up and turned around to find the thugs had stopped the flow of food by holding the cashier up onto the conveyor belt, "Welp i guess it's our problem now," Kai grumbled as he stood himself up and pocketed his hands as he approached the thugs.

"People should know better than to mess with another person's food," Cole ranted as he stood up and joined Kai. Shortly thereafter Jay and Lloyd joined the group and were prepared to take on the three muggers.

"You know," Kai lifted his voice as he gripped the leader's right shoulder, "There are better places to rob than just a food chain. Maybe try something bigger next time," Kai smirked darkly as the ringmaster turned around, only for Kai to wallop the man in the face.

That's when the real fight broke out, the two other men took up arms against Cole, Jay and Lloyd, while Kai fought with the leader.

"Be careful not to break anything!" One of Kai's friends called out, might have been Jay or Lloyd but in the midst of exchanging blows he couldn't really focus.

"Other than their noses?" Kai snarled back as he saw his opening and grabbed the leader's shirt, and using all the strength he had, flipped the man over onto the empty floor.

"Fall back!" The leader roared to his two friends, who were just as equally beat up as he was. Kai growled as he was quick to chase the trio out the back door of the Noodle House, shocked to find they had up and vanished.

"Kai!" Lloyd's voice called out from behind him.

"Uh guys?" Kai gasped softly when he saw what looked to be a shrine of some sort, but with Zane's likeness carefully inked onto the page with strange human characters next to it. Kai silently cursed to himself on still having not taken a class to try and understand the Ninjagian language.

"Wh-what is that!" Jay's voice exclaimed as he joined Kai's side, followed by Cole and Lloyd.

"What's it say?" Kai inquired as he tugged the papyrus from off the wall, showing it to the other three.

"It says Zane's alive," Lloyd spoke up, his eyes wide with awe as he took the age from Kai's grasp.

"SEE! I KNEW IT!" Kai stretched both his arms out towards the page, "I TRUSTED MY GUT AND IT WAS RIGHT!"

"Jesus Kai, calm down," Jay remarked as he gave a soft laugh. Kai felt his nerves ease a bit as he found it in his heart to laugh as well.

"Oh hey fortune cookies!" Cole grinned as he quickly grabbed a cookie and ate up the whole thing. The other three stared at him for a moment before he looked at them and shrugged, "What?"

"You know there's uh, a small bit of paper in those, right?" Kai inquired as he picked up a cookie and cracked it open, showing Cole the paper fortune inside.

"Huh, i wondered why they always tasted a bit like paper," Cole placed his hands on his hips as he shrugged again, "What do they say?"

"Master Chen has invited you to partake in the tournament of the elements," Lloyd stated.

Kai glanced down at his fortune and shivered, he could read it which meant it was written in the dragon's tongue, "Secrecy is top priority, tell nobody or suffer the consequences." A second shiver ran through Kai's back as he clenched his fist around the paper, his gut rolling too much for him to even want to think about eating. It felt like his web of lies was about to collapse.

"If you ever want to see Zane again, meet on the pier at midnight. Leave all your weapons behind," Jay read his fortune aloud and gazed at the others.

"The fortunes please," Kai held his free hand out to take Jay and Lloyd's papers, "If anyone asks we're going for a midnight walk together, with you guys mainly showing me around town since i can't read."

"Yeah, why can't you read again?" Jay asked as he handed kai his little slip of paper.

"Well why do something when no one's forcing you to? But seeing that reading is helpful i made Nya go to school so she wouldn't be stupid like me," Kai shrugged as he watched Lloyd add his fortune to the pile. Kai ignited the paper in his hands and watched them crumble to black ash, "Tell nobody anything if you can avoid it."

"But what if it's a trap?" Lloyd spoke up.

"Well it could be one, but a trap's only good if you know what you're hunting. Gotta have decent bait or else the prey won't take it," Kai rolled his shoulders, "C'mon, we meet up at midnight."

"So what do we do in the mean time?" Jay spoke up.

"Get ready to brawl," Kai replied as he turned away and gazed up at the waning light of the sun, "If i remember Master Chen correctly, 'Only one can remain' was his favorite mantra."

The others looked at Kai as if he'd grown two heads, to which he shrugged while internally kicking his side. He leaped up onto the roof tops and wandered off, away from the others to try and give himself space.

* * *

Kai spent the rest of the day moving between dark alleys and walking on rooftops, pacing back and forth almost the entire city as sleep continued to try dragging him down. He would have found some place nice to rest and relax, or gone back to where Nya, Lloyd, Wu, Misako, and Garmadon where staying, but Kai couldn't help but feel like they'd all just rile up the beast within that's seething around in the toxic waste of fire boiling in his gut. His mind just wouldn't rest, all the memories warning him of Chen's actions, thinking up all the scenarios in which Chen exposed kai in front of his friends. Kai swallowed down a lump in his throat as he thought back to the War, where Chen had tricked both sides into fighting longer.

He recalled those days clearly, when he went by a different name, when he was free to walk the earth in his scales and free to take the wind under his wings and escape the ground in which the humans walked. But the in the war he took the side of the Serpentine, and while he would eventually become a secret agent he didn't realize the trap Chen had made from the all. He should have thought better about it, he should have done something to prevent it all, but instead kai had fallen for it like everyone else.

And now here he was, standing in the darkness that overtook the city at night, stars barely visible overhead. Kai exhaled as he turned towards the shore, making his way to the pier as he tried to keep his scars from itching from his worry and anger over the whole situation. He would play Chen's game, but cut corners and bend the rules so that the group of ninja could have their cold chef back.

Kai made his way to the pier and found more than what he was hoping for. Ah but alas Chen did say a tournament of the elements, meaning _all_ of them, not just the four that remained. But something else made kai's neck bristle where his hidden scars were, Garmadon was there standing next to Lloyd, Jay, and Cole. Kai lowered his head a slight bit as he joined the group, seeing as they both were relieved and stressed that he showed his head.

"I see that the Cat dragged himself in this time," Garmadon remarked as he watched Kai with scrutinizing eyes. Ah yes, Garmadon was one of the few in the group that knew of Kai's secret, and that alone made Kai always want to tear Garmadon's head off.

Kai merely showed his teeth as he rolled his eyes, "Sorry i got side tracked, mostly because i had lost everyone else in a crowd and tried finding my way through the alleys."

Someone in the gathering of people seemed to giggle at Kai's remark, he turned his head and was about to snap when Garmadon spoke again, "And i see that you still have no understanding of a city you've been in more times than i can count. Surely nothing changes that much in a day."

Kai felt his blood boil as fire crackled in his throat, He stomped his foot down and showed his teeth more, "Well I'm sorry you decided to drag your sorry butt here for no reason, now why don't you go back home and let us go on our little midnight adventure."

"I don't think you realize what your 'midnight adventure' truly entails," Garmadon stated with a slight edge to his voice.

Kai was about to make a sly comment back when he noticed the boat pulling up to the dock. Everyone turned their heads towards the boat, watching as two men set down a plank and let what looked to be a higher up walk onto the pier. Many of the elemental masters walked on board without much care, although the man turned towards the ninja and smiled softly.

"Master Chen will be please to see that the Masters of Spinjitzu have accepted his invitation, You shall fare well in the tournament," The voice was so calm and yet so sinister, making Kai's bones prickle with rage as he realized who the man was.

"Listen pal, we don't wanna fight, we're here to-" Jay spoke only for Kai to cut him off.

"We're here to win," Kai hissed out as he fixed his eyes on Clouse, wanting nothing more than to beat the grin off his pretty little face. Jay shivered slightly but nodded back, and before Clouse could say another word Kai lead the others onto the ship.

"I'm coming with you four," Garmadon announced as he made his way onto the plank, shoving past Clouse who made a gesture of an effort to keep Garmadon from boarding.

Clouse merely shrugged a shoulder as he walked back onto the ship, walking towards the front as he gave the command, "Let's Ship out!"

Kai shuddered as he anticipated this to be a long night. He began walking to the back of the ship, Jay and Cole following him at a slight distance. Kai felt a little guilty for the venom in his words lately and let his shoulders slump, trying to show that he'd calm down for his friends. No, no he should calm down for his _family_, they did all act like a bunch of brothers after all. The trio walked by many different elemental masters, seeing one for Metal, Sound, Nature, Light, and Speed. Kai was sure there were more elements but with the lack of sleep he's forgotten a few out of the roster.

Kai began pacing around the end of the boat where the steam wheel was set up. Jay and Cole leaned against the wall, watching kai pace like a frantic animal. Lloyd and Garmadon shortly joined them at the back of the ship. Lloyd sat himself down while Garmadon stood and watched Kai.

"The lack of sleep is getting to me, but i do believe that not all of the elements are present," Kai lifted his head up and spoke, "Most of them are but a few others seem to have missed a memo somewhere."

"What do you mean?" Jay asked, "And like, who are all these people, what are all the elements?"

"Why didn't you tell us there were more elements?" Lloyd inquired, pointing the question more towards his father.

"There are some things we don't want you to know," Garmadon replied.

"I mean we would have found out one way or another," Kai sated, trying to keep on his charade while simultaneously trying to get Garmadon to crack. Kai continued pacing, glancing over at a figure who leaned over the steamboat's starboard side railing. He didn't trust how close the lady was to the conversation, and was half tempted to ask her to move, but the need to pace kept him at bay, for now.

"Well you were all lead to believe you were special, but none of you questioned how you gained your powers," Garmadon continued, ignoring Kai which only made his temper flare, "Everyone on this ship has a power, and all descended from one of the first elemental masters."

"Then who are they all?" Kai asked jay's question again.

"Many of these people i have not seen, but the Pale man is the master of light, and Griffin Turner is the master of Speed," Garmadon stated as he held his hands behind his back.

"But wait, Speed isn't an element," Jay spoke up.

"Well Energy isn't really an element either," Kai stated as he gestured to Lloyd, "Nor is Darkness, Destruction, or Creation, Yet we've seen them before."

"He does have a point," Cole replied with a shrug.

Kai merely rolled his eyes and kept pacing, bumping into someone, his temper flared and he snapped, "OH FOR PETE'S SAKE COULD YOU NOT TOUCH ME RIGHT NOW!?" Kai snarled as he stepped away from the man, only to find he screwed up big time.

"Why you mad at Karlof?" The man spoke back, his voice thick with an accent Kai couldn't put his mind on, "Karlof just walking!"

Kai was about to bite his tongue, but the fire got the best of him, "Well i was walking too Pal," he snapped, quickly turning away to pace the other way.

What Kai didn't expect was to be almost thrown overboard when a hand grabbed onto his shoulder. Instincts kicked in and Kai dodged an attack by rolling away, he was quick to get on his feet and put some distance between himself and Karlof.

"Hey! Lea-" Jay spoke out, only for Garmadon to hold his hand up.

"No, Kai started this himself, he can get out of it." Garmadon grumbled as he watched the fight go on.

Kai clenched his hands as fire crackled in his mouth, escaping between his teeth to warm up his cheeks, "WELL MAYBE IF PEOPLE WOULD JUST LEAVE ME BE I WOULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN INTO THIS MESS!" He snapped, glaring at Garmadon with wide eyes before he let the fire escape his jaw.

Karlof encased his body in metal, growling as he protected himself against Kai's low temperature fire. Kai felt a bit thankful that the man had a way to protect himself, and even more thankful that Karlof knew when it was a good time to leave. Once Kai's fire petered out Karlof let his body return to normal before he held up his hands in a casual sign of 'i won't encroach any more' and turned to walk back to other way.

Kai shuddered as the cold midnight air seemed to finally reach him, he let out a sigh and gazed back at his friends, "Well i guess my temper burned itself out," he rubbed the back of his neck as he lazily looked around.

"That's a good thing," Jay nodded as he walked over to Kai, resting a hand on Kai's left shoulder, "Just try and not get that mad again, for like a long time, okay?"

Kai couldn't help but laugh, "I'll try to keep my cool," he let his hand lower from his neck before he gazed up at the sky, "Oh Jesus it's dawn already?"

"Welcome to Chen's Island!" Clouse announced, drawing the ninja's attention.

"We're already here?" Cole asked as he gazed over the side of the boat.

"Well if Zane's on that Island, we'll find him," Lloyd spoke up as he walked towards the railing and looked out towards the island.


	2. Chapter 2 - Wrestling in Red

**Chap 2**

Cole stared off at the massive building that stood just beyond the dock where the steamboat pulled up. There was something fascinating about how a man so well known for his noodles could also be holding a fighting tournament. Although Cole knew that Kai would be having such a blast getting his anger out during the whole ordeal. He ignored whatever Clouse was saying as he thought everything over in his head. Cole waited for all the other elemental masters to depart the vessel before he lead his ninja brothers.

"So, how is it that Chen, creator of the most delicious noodles in all of Ninjago, is this Master Chen guy you seem to have a history with?" Cole questioned as he glanced back at Sensei Garmadon.

"At one time Chen was my teacher, but he betrayed his own kind in the Serpentine wars and sided with the snakes," Garmadon stated. Cole noted he saw Kai sneer at Garmadon behind his back, and Cole could only let out a sigh and hope Kai wouldn't snap at their second Sensei.

"Wait, he was an enemy in that war?" Lloyd spoke up, Jay standing closer to him than anyone else.

"Chen is very deceitful, and has once divided the elemental masters. We barely won the war, and part of the deal for his surrender was for him to be sent here to stay for eternity. Apparently he still was able to build a criminal empire from here," Garmadon continued.

"Well he won't be able to divide us!" Lloyd stated.

"But we're already divided," Kai said as he walked ahead of the group, "But i mean, that means we can make new friends! I mean look at everyone her- Oh sorry mam'," Kai quickly stepped aside to let a lady in an orange cloak pass by him. Cole noticed the twinkle in Kai's eyes and realized the happy demeanor was an act, but Cole gave Kai some credit as the act was relatively convincing. "We could meet so many new faces, so many new elements! In fact! I say we split up and make as many friends as possible!"

"You sure about that Kai?" Jay inquired as he stepped into Kai's old spot to Garmadon's left, "I-I mean we're already a well oiled machine, don't you think?"

"Of course we are," Kai smiled and stood on the stairs with his left arm behind his back and his right arm over his chest, he gave a little bow before laughing, "But what's the fun in staying a well oiled machine when we can try out all the new 'prototype' additions!"

"Pro-prototypes?" Jay's eyes lit up as he stepped up to Kai's side, "What do you mean by that?"

"Think about it!" Kai took one of Jay's hands, "Think of all the new elemental combination attacks!"

Jay laughed, "Oh man you're right! Let's go!"

Cole sighed as he gazed at Garmadon and Lloyd, "Welp i guess we've lost two." Cole had to admit that Jay wasn't always the best at spotting when Kai was masquerading as a different mood, and Cole just hoped they'd find Zane sooner so that the metal man could tell them when Kai was acting weird. Right now it was hard to tell by the way Kai moved towards the front gates while dragging Jay along, both eager to meet all the elements.

"Let's hope they don't get lost just yet," Garmadon stated as he continued up the path, passing Cole.

"You comin'?" Cole asked to Lloyd who seemed to be staring off into space.

"Ah, yeah, I'm coming," Lloyd sighed and joined Cole at the back of the line.

Upon entering inside the building, Cole noticed that everyone else who had entered before were now sitting down in a semicircle on a floor with a Chen noodle house snake painted on the wood surface. Cole and Lloyd walked over to join Garmadon, Jay and Kai on the floor. Cole sat on the floor and remained silent, blocking out the casual chatter that filled the room while Kai and Jay seemed to play a game of 'guess the element'.

A gong sounded and music began playing from off an old gramophone, then Clouse spoke up, "All rise for Master Chen."

Cole stood up like everyone else in the room, watching as a throne of some sort lowered from the ceiling. Cole got a sense of uneasiness in his gut, which was rare for him, but when he glanced over at Kai he understood why. There was an intense rage in Kai's orange hazel eyes, as Chen made his appearance.

"Welcome to my Tournament of Elements!" Chen spoke up, his arms extending out wide as he motioned to the entire room, "Now you may all DIE-rect your attention to me!" Chen spoke, holding the 'die' of direct out a little long as the front doors slammed shut behind everyone. Kai didn't seem to move a muscle as he just stared straight ahead, almost looking through Chen and into the wall behind the man.

"Sorry, i forgot to mention Chen likes his theatrics," Sensei Garmadon sighed as everyone sat back down, although no one seemed to loosen the tension in their shoulder blades. Even Cole had to admit the Chen guy seemed to be pretty off putting.

"Never before have so many Elements been under one roof," Chen spoke up with a laugh in his voice, he got off his throne and walked around the room, gesturing to the Fighters as he named off their element, "Fire, Earth, Shadow, Speed, The Green Savior." Chen paused as he gazed at Garmadon, "AH! I see an old pupil of mine has returned!"

Cole let his eyes wander across the other elemental masters, noting that Jay and kai were both intensely watching as Chen turned around to point to the golden gong. Many of the other fighters did the same as Chen continued his speech, "The Serpent design before you is of the Anacondrai, the most powerful and feared serpentine of all of Ninjago. Their creed, 'Only One can Remain'."

One of the servants banged on the gong, and once it settled the gong split into two tear shaped halves of a yin-yang to expose what looked to be the fighting brackets. There were a few whispers in the crowd, but Cole could pick out his family's chatter the easiest.

"Oh sweet, we're in our own brackets, won't be fighting each other for awhile," Kai muttered to Jay, who nodded back.

"Oh good! Really not looking forward to that," Jay turned to look at the other fighters.

Kai laughed softly and gently punched Jay's left arm, "We all know i'd win anyway."

"Yeah right!" Jay laughed back as they kept their voices hushed. Kai smiled back, but it was a heartfelt smile of a brother knowing he did well to cheer up a sibling.

"BEHOLD!" Chen gasped out, gathering everyone's attention again, "A Jade Blade, Here in the tournament it means life, get it and move on. Let your opponent get it, and you lose!" Chen stated as everyone watched Clouse pull a green knife from a chest, holding it up so the details were caught in the light. There was a dragon head design close to the hilt, the handle was wrapped in a red and orange cloth. There looked to be a little ruby where the dragon's eyes would be.

"The rules are simple!" Chen spoke up again, wandering around the circle, "Every match will be different, no two fights are the same. Your powers will keep you in the tournament, use it or lose it!"

"And what does Karlof win?" Karlof, the Metal elemental master, asked as he lifted his iron gauntlets. If Kai's arm wasn't somehow bruised Cole wouldn't know what to think, especially if Karlof had super strength like Cole does.

"If you win, you get to stay on the island, Win the whole tournament and you will receive untold wealth and fortunes, and a lifetime supply of Chen Noodles," Chen stated as he whirled around, his cloak fluttering around. "But no one is here because of noodles, You all want to have the Glory of being the Greatest Fighter in all of Ninjago!"

Most of the elemental masters seemed to agree, and Kai even clapped his hands with a curt nod. Cole wasn't sure what subtleties Kai was putting on now, but the gesture that Kai would actually try to beat the rest of them in a fight was a tad bit unnerving.

"What if they lose?" Sensei Garmadon spoke up.

Chen frowned before smirking, "No one wants to be a loser . Now please, enjoy my island! It's a super fun and happy place!"

Clouse wiggled his mustache before speaking up, "You will now be shown to your rooms," He clapped his hands afterward.

Kabuki entered in from a different door, walking around the back of the semicircle to the elemental masters. Everyone stood up, the commotion brought on many voices that Cole got lost in. Cole shook his head and focused on the building, letting himself be lead by the Kabuki to his room. He smiled to himself seeing that Jay had a room right next door, but Lloyd and Kai were nowhere in sight.

It was a shame they all got separated, but Cole realized why once he got into his room. It was personalized, although he was thoroughly disappointed in the stone bed, but he did find something interesting when he went to sit up on said bed. A secret button, that opened into a refrigerated alcove that was stacked from floor to ceiling with food. Cole grinned as he picked up the cake from out of the alcove and returned to his bed, hitting the reading lamp so that the wall would cover up his treat stash.

Cole devoured about a fourth of the cake before he thought some fresh air would be nice. He put the rest of the cake back in his little room before he walked out onto his little balcony.

"Well i guess you could say that," Kai's voice rose up from under Cole's feet. Cole walked to the edge of his balcony and crossed his arms on the railing, looking down to try to see who's down their.

To the left and one level down came a female laugh, "You guys sound like fun."

Kai laughed as he seemed to shrug, "I mean we get along, they are like family to me, and i'd probably kill something if anything bad happened to them."

"Kai." Cole stated, leaning over the balcony as he tried to see his friend, "You really think that?"

There was a pause before Kai popped his head out over the side of his balcony and looked up at Cole, "Oh shit you're above me."

"Hey, Lover boy, you flirtin' down there?" Cole joked as he rested his left cheek in his hand.

Kai's cheeks flared red as he angrily glared back at Cole, "Welp i know what i'm doing 'til three am." Shortly after Kai's head vanished only to reappear with a broom in hand, "I'm not afraid to use this."

Cole couldn't help but laugh, "Oh don't worry, i'm going to have a pretty hard time sleeping as it is."

Kai seemed a bit surprised and dropped the broom onto his balcony, He glanced over at the person on the way across from him before looking back to to Cole, "Why's that?"

"They gave me a bed made from solid rock," Cole stated as he held both his cheeks in both hands now, "Who you flirtin' with?"

"I am NOT Flirting," Kai stated harshly in reply as he rolled his eyes, "Skylor, that's Cole, Cole this is Skylor."

"Hey," Skylor made herself visible and waved up at Cole.

Cole smiled back down at her and waved, "Nice to meet you. If Kai gives you any trouble just holler alright?"

Skylor laughed as Kai groaned and looked off towards the ocean, "I'll be sure to do that."

"Yeah yeah yeah," Kai spoke up, "I'm gonna go back-"

The public address speakers came on, "Hello fighters! I hope you've gotten settled enough, but! Hidden around the island are enough jade blades for Seventeen participants, meaning the one who returns to the palace empty handed loses! The tournament begins, NOW!" Chen's voice came over the speakers, making Kai and Skylor jolt.

Cole gazed down at them, but found that both of them were looking up past him. He turned his head and spotted the jade blade stuck out form the side of the roof.

"Is that?" Skylor began asking.

"A Jade blade?" Kai finished her sentence, they both glanced back at each other. Kai smiled and offered a hand, "Need a lift up?"

"Oh my god you're totally flirting now!" Cole gasped, jokingly laughing as he quickly moved away from his balcony as a fireball was launched into the air, "I better see you there with a jade blade Kai! Or else you'll be hearing from me!" Cole opened up his balcony door and heard Kai yell something from below.

"YOU DAMN RIGHT I WILL!" was all Cole could make out of what sounded like a short rant, he laughed and ran through his room, searching for something, but eventually ran out into the hallway.

Cole found their to be a lot of people fighting over a jade blade in the hall, but upon glancing down at the lower floors he spots one underneath a low table. He was quick to make it down a level, only to be beaten their by the master of Speed.

"Too slow, boulder boy!" Griffin laughed as he waved his prize in Cole's face.

"AW C'MON!" Cole growled as he made an attempt to punch the man. But Griffin was faster, moving out of the way faster than Cole could see. It was aggravating but a Jade blade was flung down to the first floor from the third level. Cole sighed as he rushed down to go retrieve the blade.

Once the blade was in his grasp he bolted for an offshoot room that lead to where Chen, Clouse and a few other elemental masters stood. Cole lifted up his Jade blade before tossing it to Chen, who added it to the golden snake statue with more arms than were necessary.

Cole felt like he was going to wait there for eternity. Most of the fighters were in the main room, but two were missing, Kai and Karlof. Cole looked over the crowd to make sure he wasn't just thinking things, but Jay, Lloyd, and Sensei Garmadon were next to him in their own conversation. A few other fighters were hanging out in small groups while Skylor, the girl Kai seemed to be flirty with, stood alone.

Cole shivered at the thought but he walked over to Skylor and waved a hand, "Hey, have you seen Kai?"

"Not after he helped me get my Jade blade, but I did watch him jump down the building to go fight Karlof," Skylor sighed, "I hope he'll be alright."

"Me too," Cole shook his head, only to find his ears quickly stricken with the sound of a blood curdling scream. "Kai?"

Everyone in the room turned towards the hallway, waiting patiently. Everything was silent, only the sound of shuffling from down the hall filled the room. That's when Kai rushed into the room and threw a Jade blade into the room, it's aim true and almost nailed Clouse in the head. But something was off, very off about the way Kai gazed around the room with terror filled eyes, hos body shaking uncontrollably while he kept gasping for air.

_Zane, he was trying to find Zane._ Cole hated to admit that he knew Kai would always seek out asylum in Zane's presence whenever something really got to him. But that was when Cole noticed who had screamed, it was Kai, and his right arm hung limply at his side, his head had a small gash that was bleeding and his lip looked like it had been cut.

Cole didn't even think, he merely approached Kai and hugged him, being careful to not touch his injured arm. "Kai settle down, you're safe, you got the Jade blade in."

"WHERE IS FIRE MAN?!" Karlof roared as he entered the room, barely a scratch on his metal coated body. Kai shoved himself out of Cole's arms and spun around to face the man.

"Haven't you done enough damage? From what I understood this isn't a fight to the DEATH." Kai rasped as he kept gasping in air, his right hand twitching as he seemed to try to use the dislocated limb.

"Loser!" Chen's voice roared over the commotion, he hit a button on his chair and a trap door opened up from under Karlof's feet, dropping him down into the abyss.

Kai gasped as he took a step back, and much like everyone else, seemed to see the true nature of the fight. Cole walked over to Kai's side and grabbed onto his left shoulder, offering his support. Kai turned his head back to meet Cole's eyes and gave him a soft, unsure, smile.

"Oh, the adrenaline's wearing off," Kai gasped in a whisper as his legs buckled from under him, and if it wasn't for Cole's hand he would have been on the floor.

"Relax, i got you," Cole whispered back as he wrapped his arm around Kai's chest and helped his friend to his feet. Kai looked up at him and smiled, but it looked forced as the pain seemed to really weigh him down.

"Kai, are you alright?" Jay walked over slowly, almost like he wasn't trying to spook an animal, "What happened?"

"Well i'm alive," Kai rasped out, he extended his left hand out and grabbed onto Jay's right arm. That gesture alone was one of Kai pouring all of his trust in them, a huge breakthrough with all things considered.

"Master Kai, you're injured," Chen's voice echoed through the room. Everyone else was silent as Kai lifted his head up, "Come, we'll get you some help."

"No, my- my friends can handle it," Kai stated as he tried to stand on his own, failing miserably as he fainted halfway through trying to escape Cole's grasp. Cole sighed and shook his head at Kai.

"Sensei Garmadon will help us as well," Lloyd stated as he stood next to Jay to block as much view-able area as possible, "C'mon let's get him to his room."

Cole picked up Kai's legs and carried his friend up the flight of stairs, Jay, Lloyd, and Garmadon following him up as they walked to Kai's room. Jay opened up the door and let everyone enter in. Cole rested Kai down on his bed and almost screamed when Kai quickly jumped to his feet and ran to his balcony door, shutting it.

"Kai?!" Jay gasped as he shut the room door, watching as Kai turned to face them all.

"I-i'm sorry, i, i had to fake it so we'd get a chance to all talk together," Kai rushed his speech, almost fumbling over his words as his whole body shook.

"Kai, lay down," Garmadon demanded, earning a look from Kai that was half glare half pain filled agony, "We need to fix that shoulder."

"I-i know," Kai stated as he slowed himself down and took a seat on the end of his bed, "feel free to relax, i'll be fine."

"You won't be if we leave that arm the way it is," Jay said as he sat beside Kai.

"Here, i'll get it," Cole stated as he sat down behind Kai, grabbing kai's left shoulder firmly before grabbing the right arm. Cole carefully pulled Kai's right arm out straight before lodging it back in the socket properly. "There, now we should get some ice for that."

"OH! Forget about it!" Kai spoke up, hissing his breath through his teeth as he stood back up and began pacing around the room.

"Oh man what's under those trap doors?" Jay spoke up, voicing the reason for his jittering leg, "They have go to lead somewhere right?"

Kai's anxious pacing only broadened until be was practically walking the entire length of the room, "They lead somewhere, somewhere under the building, we should find a way to enter into that area."

"Boys, you shouldn't think of that now," Garmadon rested a hand on Jay's shoulder and watched Kai pace.

Kai was just about to walk past his bed again when he whirled around to face it, "Cole," Kai lifted his right hand up as pain controlled his face, "The button behind you, press it."

"What?" Cole looked behind him on the wall and saw a button behind one of the pillows. He pressed it only to need to flatten himself against the bed and hold on with a death grip as it spun down into what looked to be a black abyss before making its way back up in kai's room again. "What was that?" Cole asked in a gasp as he didn't let his grip off the bed sheets falter.

"What button did you press?" Kai gasped in awe, he was holding Jay up off the floor, and helped his brother stand. Jay must have been flung off the bed and wasn't there to experience the sheer terror Cole just went through.

"You have more than one button?" Cole gaped as he slowly eased himself to sit back up. He turned his torso to look back on the edge of the wall where a headboard should have been. There were two buttons, one on the left side of the bed, and one on the right which was the one he had pushed.

"I guess so? The other button should open up like a medicine cabinet or something…" Kai lowered his voice as he gingerly held his right arm, and Jay silently inspected it while Lloyd walked closer to the bed.

"Well i guess we found our way into the underworld," Cole replied with a huff, pressing the other button. Across the wall opened a small cabinet area with what looked to be a little ice box keeping all the refrigerated medicines cold.

"If you guys go snooping, i guess it'll have to be without me. They'd pick me out of a crowd if my arm is bandaged up," Kai sighed as he walked over to the wall, "Also don't you guys find it weird that these rooms are like, tailored to your every need? It's a bit off putting to know they anticipated a slew of injuries i could get."

"Well, do you like taking a lot of the blows for us, even if we can handle it ourselves," Lloyd spoke back, only for Kai to make an odd noise and drop a bit of ice on the floor.

"I can't help it okay?" Kai replied as he turned to glance at them all with what looked to be a heartfelt confession in his brown amber eyes, "I would always protect Nya from anything that'd come her way and i guess it's just translating onto you guys," he shrugged his shoulders, hissing as he moved his injured one.

"Then, shouldn't you come to us more often if your hurt instead of just running away?" Cole inquired as he tried to drill a hole into Kai's already lowered defenses.

Kai was about to grab more ice, but the comment really seemed to sting him more than his shoulder did, "I don't run away from all of you," he stated cryptically.

"And does Zane let you roam around while injured?" Cole braised the full strength of his rough cliff side voice against Kai's bruised ego, and he watched with a tinge of guilt how hollow Kai's body language became. "I'm sorry, but please, you've done enough to help us over the years, let us just help you, even if it's just this once."

Kai stared down at the melting ice that rested by his feet, and with a sigh he kicked them away before letting his shoulders slump. It looked like all fight was burned out of him as he shivered ever so slightly. "Shall we cut the acts and just, make our confessions then?" Kai asked softly as he gazed around to look at all of them, "Cole, Jay, i'm sure your bickering over Nya or whatever happened should end now so our team is more fluent in execution. Garmadon, i think it's time we came clean."

"I'm only going to come as clean as your are, snake," Garmadon hissed under his breath as Kai walked past him.

"Cole you have any food in your room? I think we should have a nice meal together and settle our debts," Kai waved his left hand as he sat down on his bed, "Jay, you have anything you want to bring from your room?"

"I think i could bring in a portable game or two," Jay shrugged as he thought for a moment, "But how are we going to get back here? You heard Chen, if we break the rules we get kicked out of the tournament."

"What rules?" Cole inquired, finding that he might have been too focused on getting Kai safe to listen to whatever Chen was saying once Kai feigned a fainting spell.

"Hey, calm down, he didn't say anything about using the balconies," Kai smiled back, "Just try to be discreet about it."

"I guess i'll go get some grub then," Cole sighed, feeling like Kai wanted him and Jay out of the room for a minute. Cole stood up and motioned for Jay to follow, only for Jay to frown and look ready to make a sneering remark before he through other wise.

"Who decided you could make orders?" Jay asked back, keeping his voice free of any edge to it.

Kai smiled and shrugged back, "No one, but you are taking then so, it's up to you."

Jay looked ready to stay back but Cole gently grabbed his arm and tugged him towards the balcony, "C'mon, i wanna try beating your score at 'Chains of Time'." Jay followed along with a suspicious look in his eye, but once he and Cole were on the balcony with the door shut he turned to Jay. "I'm sorry, i just think Kai really wants to talk to Garmadon and Lloyd in private, let's just get what he asked for an be back."

"What has gotten into him? One moment he's like trying to open up to us and the next he's making us go get things just to give himself space, He really needs to make up his mind," Jay grumbled out as he pulled his arm from Cole's grasp.

"I wish he would too, but it must be something really major if he's consulting a Sensei he hates," Cole shook his head, "C'mon let's just go make this quick." Cole quickly stepped up onto the balcony railing before jumping up to Jay's terrace. Jay was quick to join Cole, hopping down onto his platform and entering into his room.

Cole sighed and leaped over to his room's deck, and once inside he flipped up the reading lamp over his bed and opened his hidden food compartment. He pulled out as much closed container food as he could, placing them into the duffel bag he brought his clothes in. The clothes that were still inside the bag would help protect the food when he would hop down a level. He picked up the remainder of the chocolate cake and held it in his hands, and with the bag strapped around his shoulders he was ready to descend back into Kai's room.

Night was starting to darken the sky outside, and Cole was quick to make it down to Kai's porch before anyone could catch him. Jay was hot on Cole's heels and almost fell off the railing, but Cole was quick to grab Jay's ankle to keep him stable. They exchanged a quick glance before opening up the sliding door, shutting it after they entered inside.

First thing Cole noticed was that Kai was having his left hand bandaged by Lloyd, and Garmadon leaned against the wall where the medicine stash was. There was glass scattered across the floor closer towards the room door, where a mirror looked to have been shattered.

"Oh damn it, Kai! Now you're going to have seven years of bad luck!" Jay growled as he pointed over at the shattered glass.

"Pfft, I've had bad luck for as long as I've lived," Kai spat back, a bit of bite in his words as he kept his hand limp for Lloyd. Shortly after the Green ninja was done with his bandaging job and let out a sigh.

"Well it was either the doppelganger or someone's head," Kai spat out, venom fueling his words.

"C'mon, don't have another temper tantrum while we're gonna make our confessions," Cole rolled his eyes, "Plus hey, who's gonna be mad after eating something?"

Kai let out a breath, carrying a bit of black smoke out of his lungs, "I'd say not many people would be," He turned to face Jay and Cole.

"Good, because i have cake, and i'm not about to have a food fight involving this amazing masterpiece," Cole replied as he held the cake out, "Now who here has a knife?"

Kai glanced at his own duffel bag before shrugging back at the guys, "i have a pocket knife in there."

"Eh that should work," Cole shrugged, "Jay could you grab it for me?"

"I guess," Jay rolled his eyes, to which Kai gave the lightning ninja a look.

"Make up or i'm taking Nya away from both of you," Kai stated.

"This isn't about Nya!" Jay countered begrudgingly, "It's about Cole, hitting on her!"

"Look, Jay," Cole placed the cake down on Kai's bed, taking his time to take his bag of food from off his shoulder, "I didn't mean it, and if i could take it all back i would. We were such a great friends and i hate having to walk on eggshells around you, just because i made your girl laugh."

"Y-you, wait what i thought this was an argument on why Nya got Cole on this stupid mate prediction machine," Kai spoke up with confusion smeared all over his face, his face then paled a bit, "She explained none of this to you Jay?"

"What?" Jay's voice rose a bit, "You, You mean she-"

"Jay Calm dow-" Kai began standing himself up, his expression a mixture between worried and confused.

"I will not calm down! Oh man she- she, oh c'mon we were hitting it off so well! And then she went to a machine to see who her match could be?" Jay threw his arms up in the air, almost whacking Kai in the nose as the ninja of fire moved closer. There was a gasp from Jay when Kai quickly hugged the blue ninja.

All was silent as Kai kept his eyes shut, Jay daring not to move in his brother's grasp, "She should know better," came Kai's hostile voice, but it was merely the flashing lightning of a far away storm, "I should have told you sooner, I'm sorry, I-I didn't realize how much this would tear you two apart."

"Kai, none of this is your fault, honestly me and Jay should have settled this a long time ago," Cole replied softly, keeping his graveled voice gentle, "Now don't squeeze the life out of him, we still have to make up officially."

Kai laughed as he let go of Jay, smiling as he looked back at Jay with tears in his eyes, "Just don't make out," He joked.

"Oh, like you're going to judge," Cole replied back, smirking as he watched Kai's face wash out into a ghostly sheet before being heated up by a furious blush.

Jay couldn't help but laugh at the sight, "This, this has been one hell of a roller coaster week, hasn't it?"

"More like a roller coaster of a few months," Kai wiped his eyes on his long sleeve.

"Jay, please, i'm really sorry, I should have known better and stayed away from Nya," Cole spoke up, gazing over at Jay.

Jay sighed and held out his right hand, "I shouldn't have held this grudge for so long, this whole thing shouldn't stop us from still being one big family, I mean hey sure we bicker but every family does."

Cole took Jay's hand in his own, shaking it before pulling Jay into a one armed hug, "We'll work to do better, but for now let's eat!" Cole smiled and pulled out of the hug, motioning his free hand towards his duffel bag and cake.

"And if you guys have any fights over or regarding Nya, just, please come to me so we can try and work it out better," Kai spoke softly, his voice having lost the thunderous storm, "If we're to stay a team we should start working like one."

"Hey, didn't you want to share something?" Cole asked as he walked to Kai's bag and pulled out the pocket knife.

"Ah, yes," Kai paused and began scratching his right arm through his sleeve, "I, i have scars, scars that i'm self conscious of," Kai let out a shaky breath as he let his left hand move over to the cuff of his sleeve, pushing it up to his right elbow. On his right arm were two massive scars that seemed to go all the way to the bone, and it looked like they would leave a ravine in his flesh for the rest of his life, "Now, i'm about to tell you something that i should have said a long time ago."

"Ohh, story time?" Jay perked up, "I love scar stories!"

Kai made an odd noise as Cole shrugged, "Scar stories are some of the best, But here, let's eat a little first before we begin," Cole handed Kai a bowl of noodles.

"Thank you," Kai whispered as he unwrapped the plastic warp from the bowl, silently eating.

Cole continued to hand out food to Lloyd, Jay, and Garmadon before he sat down on the bed with Kai and Jay. The meal was short lived as everyone quickly ate to get ready fro Kai's story, and it was Kai who was the last one to finish.

Kai set the bowl down at his feet as he crossed his legs in front of himself, "I fought in the serpentine war," Kai spat out the words quickly, wincing back as Jay and Cole both stared at him.

"But, wouldn't you be as old as Garmadon then?" Jay asked, "And you look like, our age?"

"Wu's teas are a magical thing," Kai stated blandly, "I got these scars while fighting against the former elemental masters, i was on the side of the snakes, and i was used as a spy. Garmadon found out one day and altered all of the elemental masters, and they jumped me.

"I was in the serpents territory when they did, thus i had some help from the Anacondrai to escape, but we were able to talk the Earth elemental master into joining our side, and we turned some others as well but the Earth Master was the most helpful to us.

"After the end of the war, my memories get very blurry, but i believe i was banished from living on Ninjago, so i hid myself away so no one would find me or remember what i am, but on one trip to Ignacia i watched The Fire and Water elemental Masters leaving home, having to abandon a small child. That child was Nya, and i became her guardian.

"And that's pretty much it," Kai shrugged as he seemed to keep a few things from falling from his mouth.

"Then, then what are you?" Jay questioned, but Kai stayed silent.

"Are you a snake?" Cole inquired.

"Neither, but that day will come some other time. Preferably in a more secluded place than this, I keep feeling like eyes are watching us," Kai sighed as he quickly lied himself down on his bed, "So what's the plan?"

"Y-you're just going to drop this bombshell on us and expect us to like? Work as a team already?" Jay gasped as he glared back at Kai.

"Hey c'mon, i think it's time for bed," Lloyd stated as he stood up form his place on the floor.

"I'll stay here with Kai," Garmadon spoke in a whisper to Lloyd.

"Jay, lets go to our rooms and give ourselves all some space, This is going to take a bit to get used to," Lloyd rested a hand on Jay's shoulder, tugging the ninja of lightning off Kai's bed.

"It's going to take awhile," Jay muttered as he and Lloyd walked towards the balcony, exiting and climbing up to their own rooms.

Cole let out a breath as he gazed back at Kai, "Mind if i stay here tonight?"

"Feel free to," Kai waved his left hand before he rolled onto his left side, giving Cole more room on the bed to lay down.

"I can understand keeping secrets, but it'd be nice to know what you really are," Cole shrugged as he lied down on his back, staring at the ceiling.

"You'll see one day," Kai replied back, shifting a bit as he got comfortable, "Garmadon, where are you gonna sleep?"

"I'll be fine on the floor," Garmadon replied as he lied down.

Cole continued gazed at the ceiling and wondered how much sleep he'd get that night.


	3. Chapter 3 - You kept rolling Snake Eyes

**Chap 3**

Kai awoke to the sound of a gong echoing around the building. He opened his eyes and gazed around the room, frowning as it wasn't his room on the bounty. He really missed that old flying ship, it made him feel free with the wind at his back like the good old days when he was allowed to fly on his own wings. Kai pushed himself up and found Cole still sleeping like a rock, and Garmadon was sitting on the floor staring off into space.

"You know, i've always wondered how a dragon like yourself has been able to stay a human for so long," Garmadon whispered, standing up as he walked towards the door.

"Secrets are meant to be kept, are they not?" Kai asked as he cleared his throat to find the right voice to deliver the line. He wouldn't want to give Garmadon too many hints as to which dragon he was, but Kai was sure Garmadon already knew.

"Just be sure to wake Cole up, breakfast is being served in the cafeteria," Garmadon waved his left hand back at Kai before he exited the room.

Kai sighed and let his body fall back onto the soft bed, he covered his eyes with his left arm and tried his damnedest to go back to sleep. Not even two seconds later Kai reached across his bed and found Cole's shoulder, shaking the slumbering stone awake.

"Huh?" Cole lifted his head up and tried to gaze back at Kai.

"Mornin', they're serving breakfast now," Kai spoke up before he pushed himself to sit up again, "You wanna come with or is the rock going to pass up an opportunity to eat?"

"No way in the departed realm am i going to pass on a chance to eat!" Cole replied as he threw the blanket, that Kai had curled up in earlier that night, onto Kai's shoulders. After a laugh from Kai as he pushed the blanket off himself, they were both standing in the center of the room.

"Hey you think they'd have some shrimp?" Kai asked as he walked towards the door.

"Wait, shouldn't we put your shoulder in a sling?" Cole gently prodded at Kai's right shoulder blade. Sadly, gentle was a hard concept for a man with super strength, but Kai kept his gasp of pain to himself.

Kai turned and smiled back at Cole, "I'll be fine, just gotta ice it after breakfast, now c'mon, I wanna see if we can beat Jay and Lloyd there."

"That sounds like a plan," Cole nodded, although he didn't seem quite convinced about Kai's shoulder, but he dropped the topic all together as he moved around kai and was quick to enter into the hallway.

Kai smiled to himself as he exited his room and shut the door, following Cole as he rushed to make his way to the cafeteria. "So, are you and Jay going to get along now?"

"I hope so, i mean we did make up, but it might be a little bit tense for another day or so," Cole shrugged as he continued leading.

They were both shortly at their destination, and it seems a few other people were still making their way to the breakfast line. Kai was happy to find there to be shrimp and noodles as well as stuffed lobster tails, he wasn't always a picky eater but when he was healing he would always go in a seafood craze until his body was fully healed.

After walking through the line and getting a herbal tea, lobster tail, shrimp noodles, and some clams, Kai sat down at a table with Garmadon and Cole. "Ah seems like were the first ones here, Quick let's eat up before Lloyd and Jay come along," Kai snickered as he sat down next to Cole and quickly began cracking open the clams.

"Totally," Cole nodded back as he was already on his second creamy biscuit.

Jay and Lloyd came to the table last, and were a bit dismayed to find that Kai and Cole were both halfway done with their meals. Garmadon however was only sipping on tea and waited for his child and apprentice to show up.

"You know, it's a bit rude to eat before everyone arrives," Garmadon stated.

Kai laughed softly as he took a sip of his tea, "Yeah and i'm not about to tell arm here when he can and can't eat. And besides, i was saving some stuff for 'em. Here, Jay you can have my biscuit, and Lloyd you can have my noodles."

Jay smiled as Kai handed over his creamy biscuit, "Aw man you're the best!"

"Aw thanks Kai," Lloyd grinned as he accepted the shrimp and noodle dish.

Garmadon merely gave Kai a look, to which Kai shrugged it off and finished up his lobster tail.

"So what do you guys think? Should we sneak around the place since, Kai has an interesting bed?" Cole asked in a low voice, keeping his elbows on the table as he interlocked his hands together. He had finished up breakfast before Kai did, which was a relief since Cole was almost always the first person to finish eating any meal.

"That's probably going to be our best bet," Jay sighed, "But it'll have to be under the cover of night, so that it'd be easier to not get caught."

The PA system let out a static noise as it turned on, "The Tournament continues! Would the following masters please enter their assigned arena, Speed, Gravity, Smoke, Nature, Mind, and last but hopefully not least, Fire," Chen's voice spoke over the speakers.

"Aw drat, this would have been so much better if we all got the day off," Jay muttered as the ninja looked at Kai.

"You better be careful with that arm, Don't hurt it any more, alright?" Cole spoke up.

"And don't do anything crazy," Lloyd replied.

Kai almost wanted to laugh at their concerns, but he held it back, "Thanks guys, i'll do my best to not screw up."

"Remember, Only one can remain," Chen's voice concluded his broadcast.

"Alright, so it's Speed and Gravity's fight first," Kai spoke up, "I think it is anyway, C'mon let's go to their arena."

"Yeah, we need to see who wins in that fight," Jay nodded as he stood up. Lloyd slid out of the bench seat and Stood up after Jay, followed by Garmadon. Cole and Kai followed after them, and like all the other elemental masters, they made their way to the Cherry blossom arena.

Griffin Turner and Gravis entered the field, and after the quick introduction from Chen, they began racing up the tree. Kai watched the fight intently, watching as Gravis floated around the tree, while Griffin was zooming up the branches towards the prize. Griffin was smart and would lead his foe into areas where the cherry blossoms would conceal him, then would strike a hit before rushing further up the tree.

But Gravis caught on and used his power to spring a branch into Griffin's face, sending him to another branch. Griffin was quick to get back to the place he was before, laying down some smack talk as he rushed further up the tangled wood paths. Gravis used his gravity to pluck flowers from the cherry tree before attacking Griffin with them, and with griffin seemingly distracted Gravis levitated the Jade blade towards himself.

Griffin raced away only to grab the jade blade in mid air, becoming the winner of the match and allowed to move on.

"Winner!" Chen called out as he hit a button, opening up a trap door below Gravis, then hitting another button to drop a sandbag on him so he'd fall into the pit. Kai shuddered at the thought of what could lie beneath.

* * *

The next round was Bolobo, and Neuro, Nature and Mind respectively. The battle took place in an enclosed area of a stone garden where the sky looked to be twilight, even though it was still just day. Kai watched in silence once more as Lloyd and Garmadon spoke in whispers about Man versus Nature. The battle was slow to begin after Chen introduced the men and started the fight, but when Bolobo grew plants from the ground Neuro leapt out of the way and used the vines as a quick way to jump onto the rock holding the jade blade.

Bolobo was quick to slam his staff on the ground, growing vines under him to lift him towards Neuro, where the two jumped for each other and landed a few blows. Although Neuro's attacks weren't physical, they still seemed to disorient Bolobo enough to allow Neuro enough space to prepare his next move. Bolobo got the upper hand though, using his staff to grow vines around Neuro's legs.

The master of nature was growing vines around the jade blade, trying to lift it from the stone, but Neuro unleashed an attack and was able to use the vines to grab the knife.

Chen announced Neuro as the winner before dropping Bolobo down into the trap door.

* * *

Now it was Kai's turn to fight. He stood on the stone area, gazing out across the active volcano so watch as Ash, master of smoke, stood on the wooden bridge that attached both sides of the volcano's caldera. The jade blade was on the middle of the bridge between them. Chen announced their names and the start of the battle, and kai let his mind leave him as he worked on instincts.

He ran across the precarious wooden bridge, grabbing onto the rope when Ash decided to rock the jade blade fell from the bridge to a stone pillar in the lava below, to which Kai snarled and kept moving forward, rushing to meet Ash head on. Ash was quick on his feet and vanished into a cloud of Smoke when kai went to land a drop kick on him. Kai slid, breaking a board and thanking his luck that he didn't fall through.

Ash stared back at him, and they held a gaze for a long time as Kai stood up and began slowly walking over.

"Use your powers Kai!" Lloyd's voice yelled from the audience, before chen's voice echoed in his head, 'use it or lose it'.

Kai snarled once more as he bore his teeth, rushing forward as he took in a deep breath. Ash was running towards him, a laughable error, But Kai unleashed a blast of fire from his mouth anyway, burning the bridge where Ash once stood.

The bridge gave way and Kai landed on one of the stone pillars below, laughing as Ash reformed back into a human in the sky. Kai quickly leaped from his stone pillar towards the Jade blade, grabbing it before Ash could land on solid ground.

"Winner!" Chen called, and with a press of a button Ash vanished through a trap door.

Kai growled as he gazed around the area, wondering how he'd get out of the lava filled volcano, but he decided to merely climb the walls, which after training with Cole some time back was much easier than ever. He joined the other ninja and returned to the main building with everyone.

"Kai, are you alright?" Lloyd was quick to ask.

"I'm fine," Kai replied, lying through his teeth as his right arm stung every now and again, "I'm just going to need a nap."

"I think there's going to be time for us to rest up before the next match," Jay replied, "Which will be nice since i don't have to fight," he laughed uneasily.

"Yeah, tell me what high score you get to so everyone else can try to beat it once this whole tournament is all said and done," Kai smiled back as he rubbed the back of his neck, his scars itching as something made him feel uneasy.

It was a bit of a trek back to the main building, but once everyone filed in they gathered around the board, watching as Chen took off the losers and moved the winners on. After that everyone was allowed to rest up.

Kai spent his time struggling to sleep, and finding none he decided to ice his shoulder and just relax. The cold was lulling him into a nice nap, but there was a sudden yell from downstairs in the main room.

"WHAT?!" It sounded like Jay's voice, "We aren't supposed to fight each other!"

Kai groaned and pulled himself out of bed, keeping the ice on his shoulder as he exited his room and gazed over the railing, finding Jay and Cole staring at the brackets, "What's wrong?"

"Everything!" Cole replied as he turned to spot Kai, "Chen changed the brackets and now me and Jay have to fight!"

"What?" Kai gasped as he gazed down at them, "Oh jeez, c'mon up here and we'll talk about it."

"T-talk about it?!" Jay roared, "We will not talk about this!"

"Jay c'mon, losing probably isn't that bad," Cole replied.

Kai couldn't help but frown, because of his injury they didn't take the chance to snoop around the first night. He silently promised to Jay and Cole that he'd find out what they did with all the losers. Seeing as Cole and Jay wouldn't stop bickering, Kai turned around and returned to his room, flopping onto his bed and trying to sleep.

Kai awoke to the PA system announcing Cole and Jay's fight, and after a bit of a slog to the gladiator arena he found himself among the crowd. The pit had Jay and Cole behind bars on their side, and two other barred areas that seemed to house nothing. The pit itself seemed to be made of stone, with a tower at its center that a statue of a purple serpent coils around before opening its jaws around a jade blade.

Lloyd was down with Cole, speaking to him before rushing up to join the crowd up on the seating area. Kai sighed and opened his left hand towards his friend, "How are they?"

"As hot headed as you were over Zane's disappearance," Lloyd sighed as he gently pushed Kai's hand away, "Jay's really mad about all this while Cole seems like he's lost of fight."

"Tonight we hope for the best, and do what we can to get everyone off this island," Kai shrugged his shoulders and gazed down at the arena.

"Master of Earth, Cole, versus Master of Lightning, Jay! BEGIN!" Chen roared as the bars receded into the floor, letting Cole and Jay out.

Kai watched as Cole and Jay quickly threw stones and lightning at each other, spitting venom in their words as they collided. The viciousness of the brawl made Kai's gut tighten as he wanted nothing more than to leap down their and stop them. He lost his grasp on what he was doing as he watched his brothers fight.

Cole and Jay were struggling to shove their elements at each other, but Cole was quick to overcome Jay, throwing back the blue ninja while rocks scattered everywhere. The master of Earth seemed to realize his mistake as he slowly walked over to Jay, they seemed to talk before Chen said something or other and hit a button.

Suddenly the other two gates opened and four Condrai Crushers were sent out. Cole and Jay turned away from each other and seemed to keep an eye on each other's backs while the snake themed vehicles circled in closer for the kill.

"Kai," Lloyd tugged on Kai's left arm, silently pointing to Kai's hands. They were red scaled and gripped the wooden railing with dark grey claws. Kai took in a breath as his hands returned to their human look, and with a sigh he gazed back at Lloyd.

"I don't think i can really stomach a fight like this," Kai whispered, "I don't see this ending well."

"Just sit down for now," Lloyd replied as he pointed towards the beechers where Garmadon was seated.

Kai merely shrugged his shoulders again, but before he turned around someone spoke to his right.

"Hey, aren't you warm in that?" Skylor asked softly, smiling as she gently tugged on Kai's long sleeves.

"Uh, not really," Kai shrugged back to her, he couldn't help but blush a small bit as he bit his lip, "Why? Do i dress too warm for your standards?"

"Kai," Lloyd grumbled as he elbowed kai in his side, to which Kai could only laugh, "This isn't a time for flirting."

Skylor laughed as well, "He's not flirting, it's casual conversation."

"Yeah, and a kid like you wouldn't understand it," Kai replied as he ruffled Lloyd's hair, "I'll see you and Garmadon later, and no i won't do anything stupid."

"Sometimes you're just a lost cause Kai," Lloyd shook his head and walked back over towards his father. Kai sobered up real quick as the statement stung him deeply, making his scars itch and his nerves tingle.

"That was harsh," Skylor whispered as she leaned on the railing next to Kai.

"Eh, I've heard worse," Kai let out a breath and gazed down at the arena, watching as there was just Cole and Jay left, but the ground was falling out from under them, "No."

"What are they doing?" Skylor asked as she watched Cole and Jay dance around the falling tiles.

"Trying to survive," Kai spat out, wincing as he realized how venomous his words were, "What, whatever Chen's doing, it's wrong. People should be able to team up if they want to, i'm honestly surprised that nobody else has, like yeah this might be a fight to be on top, but, we're all just human… aren't we?"

"Well that depends on who you're talking about, some people here are more or less snakes," Skylor shrugged back as she watched Cole leap onto the statue, only to throw the blade to Jay.

"And what are we then?" Kai spoke over Chen's voice, "Birds of a feather, hoping we don't get plucked from the sky by the kin of snakes?"

"What?" Skylor let out a small laugh.

Kai shrugged back, "Haha, sorry my philosophical side likes to run with words sometimes," he smiled back at Skylor, "Chat tomorrow?"

"Sure," Skylor nodded as she stepped away from the railing, and after a minute or so Kai stepped away as well.

Garmadon walked over to Kai and Lloyd, gazing down at the arena, "Cole may be gone but let what he did teach you to know your enemy, but more importantly know your friends."

* * *

Kai stayed up late, watching the moon rise as he sat on his balcony. There was a foul sense of betrayal stirring in his gut, like a monster writhing around in a cage he locked it in a long time ago. Of course Kai wasn't always one to do wrong, but something about being in the vicinity of Chen made him want to show his scales and take on a darker role. He got up and walked back into his room, shutting the balcony door before he lied on his bed and prepared himself to sneak around the building.

He hit the button and spun into the hidden walkway, he wandered around in silence, following the odd sounds of chanting down into the depths. Kai was careful of traps and trip wires, keeping his eyes on the ground much of the time as he maneuvered around the caves. He shifted into his dragon form and let his scales turn to a grey color, and whenever he heard somebody moving he'd huddle up and press himself against the wall to appear like a natural rock formation.

This mission was a solo one, and he was hellbent on finding out the reason behind the tournament. Kai followed the chanting to a large open room where Cole, Gravis, Ash, and Bolobo were knelt down and held with chains. Kai blended himself to the wall as he watched, keeping his eyes squinted to it was harder for people to notice them.

He watched as three rows of what looked to be Chen's henchmen chant. Chen walked in and tapped his staff on the ground, a staff made to look like a blue scales snake with a skeleton head and a shiny crystal orb in its jaws. There was a small golden shield on the staff under the jaw, and two long teeth were strapped to the sides of the staff. Kai watched as the cultists bowed down before Chen.

Kai held his breath as he watched Chen lift up his staff and point it at Gravis, pulling out his elemental power. Once by one the masters all had their elements taken, and to Kai's dismay it also removed any special gifts. Cole struggled against the chains only to find he couldn't escape. Kai slowly backed away from the cave mouth, disappearing from sight while the cultists and Chen were busy. He switched back into his human form and began backtracking through the tunnels, where he found someone he wasn't expecting.

Skylor didn't seem to be expecting Kai down in the depths either as she quickly jumped back and looked ready to fight, where Kai was quick to lift up his hands in a sign of not wanting to fight.

"I guess we're both snakes then, huh?" Kai joked as he smiled at Skylor, lowering his arms as he watched her relax, "Pretty rugged down here don't you think?"

"Rugged only for someone not trained in fighting," Skylor replied as she kept an eye on Kai, "How'd you get down here anyway?"

"Eh, thought i was opening up my medicine cabinet, guess i hit a different button somehow," Kai shrugged as he gazed around the stone hallway, "Keep a secret?"

"Skylor? Who are you talking to?" Chen's voice echoed down the hallway.

Skylor glanced back at Kai, quickly shooing him away. Kai nodded and was quick to bolt, but he wasn't fast enough. He slipped on ice that formed under his feet, and was quickly being covered by it. The cold, the cold was nothing like Zane's it was tainted with the hate and greed of the user.

"Father! Let him go!" Skylor gasped out.

"Why? He'll just go tell the others, he'll ruin all of what we've gotten done," Chen replied as the ice stopped forming around Kai.

Kai gasped out as he quickly engulfed his body in flames, holding his breath as he melted the ice around him, but he made no attempt to escape as he cracked his shoulder, "You know it's rude to freeze solid a potential spy."

"Spy? You mean you'd turn on your own ninja?" Chen inquired.

Kai couldn't help but laugh, darkly glaring back at Chen, "Who wouldn't turn on their friends when there's a staff like yours in the tournament? Only one can remain? I'll make sure that happens."

"Tell me, Kai, Do you like revenge?" Chen smiled back.

Kai continued to play the part, hissing at himself when he let his words fly, "Who doesn't? Especially on that Garmadon, He thinks he can just come in and take his own brother's place as a Sensei," Kai turned around to face Chen and Skylor, letting himself be consumed by the darkness in his gut, "Karma's a dish best served straight to the guts."

"Hm, yes it is, but tell me, why are you coming to me?" Chen inquired as he watched Kai's movements.

"It's so much more entertaining to see the look on their faces when they realize i'm a snake," Kai smiled as he held his left hand out, "What do you say? Another snake to add to your cultists?"

"I like the way you think," Chen nodded as he shook Kai's hand, "Play your part and report to me or Skylor during the night."

"Sounds good," Kai grinned back as he waved a hand, "I think it's time to call it a night then."

"Skylor, make sure he doesn't fall into any traps on his way back," Chen whispered before walking off, "Be a good daughter."

Kai wandered on ahead, trying to lose himself in the stone walls as he felt Skylor's presence behind him, "You wanna talk or anything?" Kai asked softly, feeling horrible that he showed a bit of his dark side.

"You'd really betray your friends, just to get back at one person?" She asked, keeping her distance.

Kai paused and kicked a rock, "You know, there is a thing called acting, but Cole and Zane used to always say i'm too convincing," He shrugged and turned back to look at Skylor, "How do you think your Dad took it?"

"Probably feel for it completely," Skylor shrugged back.

Kai smiled softly, shutting his eyes and letting out a pent up breath, letting some smoke flow out with it, "Good, i was sure he was going to have my head tonight. But, he's a jerk to you, how could you let him do that?"

"He has a lot of elemental powers, it's not like there's a good chance i can beat him anymore than anyone else in this tournament," Skylor gazed off at the wall.

"I'm sure if you had some help, you could beat him," Kai held his right hand out to Skylor, "You're the elemental master of Amber, right? Maybe a bright little flame can help you."

"You, you're just willingly gifting me your fire?" Skylor looked a bit confused.

Kai shrugged and kept his hand out to her, "Sure why not? If Garmadon is right Chen's the worst enemy to keep feeding power to. I promise i won't bite, just be gentle since my right arm's still a bit sore."

Skylor gently placed her hand in Kai's and after a short almost static like sensation she removed it, "Thank you," She shyly looked away.

"Well, we gotta have faith in one another if anything going to get done around here," he smiled softly and began walking on ahead, "You comin' or what?"

"A- yes," Skylor quickly caught up with Kai, and they kept a leisurely pace as they made their way back up to the second floor.

He felt odd as they walked, he put trust in her and he hoped that would be enough to help get her thinking about taking him up on his offer, sure he might be dealing with cultists, be he was a true serpent, unlike those scoundrels. Something inside him made him want to speak it all to Skylor, since he had no chance of speaking it to Cole or Jay. A tug on his arm pulled him back to reality.

"Careful, you almost activated a tripwire," Skylor spoke, tugging him back a bit further. Kai wanted to yell out as his shoulder flared with pain, but he bit back his howls and stepped away from a clear string on the floor.

"This place is riddled with them," He sighed and rolled his shoulders, pocketing his hands once Skylor let her grip fall from his arm.

"Yeah, father's really adamant about keeping all the losers underground," Skylor shrugged back and mimicked Kai's pose.

He smiled back at her, "Does there happen to be a robot around here?"

"Zane right? Yeah he's underground, but i doubt Chen would believe your lies if he sees you around him," Skylor replied back, frowning slightly.

"I think Chen would believe anything if he thinks he's getting his way," Kai sighed as he held back the secrets in his scars once again, "Hell i could probably tell people i'm a dragon and they'd believe me."

Skylor snorted a laugh and gently punched Kai in the arm, "They would not!"

"How much you willin' to bet?" Kai asked playfully, "I think I have a twenty somewhere."

"Says the one with snake eyes, sorry hun but i think you'll lose," Skylor replied, to which Kai paused and stared at her.

"My eyes are slit?" Kai spoke up, blinking as he looked at her, "Like, right now?"

"Yeah, they're really weird to look at," Skylor shrugged and looked away.

Kai smirked and settled down, "See, i guess you could say it's my gambler's look," He laughed softly, "They don't call me Snake Eye Kai for nothin'."

"Wouldn't that mean you lose, like a lot?" Skylor replied back.

Kai grinned and shrugged his shoulders, "Hey, never said I was good at it."

"True true," Skylor smiled back and she walked closer to him, "So how 'bout it snake, you gonna play your part?"

"I'll play it smoother than my 'flirting' attempts," Kai laughed softly as he used his fingers to quote the word 'flirting'.

"I don't know if you could really get any better than that," Skylor snickered as she walked ahead, leading Kai along.

"Oh, you hear that, a little birdie told me someone likes my flirting," Kai laughed back as he kept his hands in his pockets, his face blushing as he walked up to her. "I guess we have to go back to our rooms though, so, chat tomorrow?" he pulled his hands out of his pockets and made finger guns at her.

Skylor laughed once more and nodded at Kai, "Of course, you'll have to report back to someone," he hopped up into the darkness above, "Good night master of Fire."

"Just call me Kai," Kai smiled up into the darkness, sighing as he leapt up after her, but detouring to where his bed spun around and re entered the way he came in, although trying to righten his bed took a few tries.

Once everything was all said and done he lied down without a blanket and curled up, shivering as he thought about Cole and Zane locked away. Something about everything going on told Kai that he wouldn't be getting much sleep for as long as he stays on the island.


	4. Chapter 4 - Blue&Green makes Aquamarine

**Chap 4**

Jay sat with Lloyd and Garmadon to his right as he watched Skylor and Jacob begin their fight. Kai was nowhere to be found as the Master of Amber and Master of Sound moved around. Jay wasn't all that interested in the fight as he fidgeted with a coin in his pocket. The fight was over in a matter of minutes and Chen announced Skylor as the winner.

"I will now bestow upon you all untold riches and shiny things," Chen spoke up, gaining the attention of everyone in the room as he held up a tray of glittering gemstones and gold rings and necklaces, "But, with Jay and Cole having teamed up yesterday to try and undermine this fight, you will get nothing, and your private quarters are taken away, you all will sleep in the cafeteria until i state otherwise."

"Aw c'mon, i didn't do anything but help a friend out," Jay whined softly as he pocketed his hands.

"It's fine Jay, we're still a team, and we can get through this," Lloyd replied as he rested a hand on Jay's shoulder, but Jay's inner fears struck back.

"How can you be so sure? Now we don't even know where Cole is, and and Zane is still a big mystery!" Jay bit back, sighing as he stood up and began following the other masters out if the arena.

Kai waited for them near the exit, bit before he could speak Jay held up his hand, "Kai, I do not want to hear about whatever you were doing to make you late."

"What if I said Cole's going to be okay," Kai responded back, shrugging.

"Wait what? How do you know?" Jay lowered his voice and continued walking.

"I'll fill you all in when we find somewhere private, so what's wrong with everyone else?" Kai asked as he walked to Jay's left.

"Ah, Chen says that me and Cole were trying to overthrow him so everyone is upset because we no longer have our rooms and we all have to sleep in the cafeteria now," Jay explained as he rubbed arms, "you're not going to be upset are you?"

"Why would I? I mean the only good thing about my room was the medicine cabinet and secret passageway," Kai shrugged back, "you feelin' alright?"

Jay looked away as thought for a moment. He'd been feeling pretty stressed out, but knowing that Cole would be okay eased his mind a tad bit, but the way Kai spoke just make Jay's shoulders tense up more. Jay wasn't the best at figuring people out, he left that to Cole's gut instinct and Zane's almost always accurate mood predictions. "Yeah I'm fine."

"You know you can talk to me, right?" Kai spoke back, slumping his shoulders in an odd sign of lowering his guard. Jay paused for a moment and wondered when Kai last lowered his guard towards Jay, but he found it to be the time Nya had initially turned Jay's flirting attempts down, and Kai turned around and hung out with him to try and lift his spirits.

"You said that when you were hopped up on caffeine that one time, and whenever i would go to you afterward, you were always too busy with something else!" Jay snapped back, "Now could you please just tell us about Cole!"

Kai's body shivered for a split second before his shoulders bunched back up and he looked on ahead, "He's alive, but his power has been taken from him." Kai avoided eye contact as he stared into space, "Chen has a staff made to look like a snake, but in the skeletal jaws there's a gemstone that can remove someone's element from them, any bonus power the element gave them included."

"What?" Jay gasped as he gripped his left hand onto Kai's shoulder, earning a hiss from Kai as he reeled back. Jay was startled to how quickly Kai was to vanish into thin air without another word. Unease began to build up in Jay's stomach again, leading him to cross his arms and tap his fingers on his biceps, "Fine, didn't want to hear about Cole anyway."

"This whole team thing is falling apart right beneath us," Lloyd grumbled as he pocketed his hands and frowned at the floor, his head hung low. Jay gazed over towards his brother, and could swear he saw Kai watching Lloyd from off in the corner the cafeteria room.

"And i really wish someone would stay a lot more trustworthy since we're down another team member," Jay found himself pointedly aiming his words into Kai's sore shoulder, but Jay didn't even bother looking in Kai's direction as he kept moving forward.

"Good morning contestants," Clouse spoke up through the room, waking up the light sleepers with just his voice, but a lesser man banged on a gong to wake up the others who slept a little deeper. Clouse gestured his hand and a few grunts made their way into the room as Clouse continued on, "Oh i'm sorry, it's the middle of the night."

"Hey!" Lloyd gasped as he sat up in bed.

Jay gasped as a grunt strapped something onto his feet, but upon looking down Jay's spirit was lifted, "Oh cool! Roller skates, I love roller skating!" Jay was quick to jump to the floor, testing out his new wheeled kicks. He spun around with glee as he rolled around the cafeteria, he made his way back to Lloyd who looked to be talking with Kai, which was weird because Jay would have sworn he just passed kai after the master of fire slipped onto the floor.

"I guess this is one of Chen's weird battles," Lloyd rolled his eyes as he glanced over at Jay.

"Master Chen wants everyone to be in the royal arena, and i wouldn't be late getting there," Clouse replied.

"But what if we already had our battle?" Skylor asked, skating up to Chen with Kai gently holding onto her shirt for support.

Jay quickly looked back to Lloyd only to find that 'Kai' vanished from view, it gave him the shivers as he looked back towards Clouse and the gathering crowd.

"Only two of you will be fighting, the rest get to affect the outcome," Clouse stated ominously.

"Who's fighting?!" Griffin spoke up excitedly as he rolled towards Clouse.

Clouse merely beckoned them all to follow, "The Green Ninja versus the Master of Form."

Everyone began following, one by one they rolled down the hallway with Clouse's henchmen. Jay got bad vibes from the whole thing, especially since Kai carefully rolled to Skylor's side, but Jay would be damned if Lloyd didn't win this round.

"C'mon, we've got this," he nodded to Lloyd, skating ahead as Lloyd followed to his side.

"Is it just me or has Kai taken, a special liking to Skylor?" Lloyd asked, seemingly trying for a joke to lighten the mood.

"Ha, yeah, i think he finally found his type, i just hope his hotheadedness gets in the way of that. We should really be sticking together now more than anything," Jay sighed as the group as a whole moved down a dark corridor that opened up into a massive arena built just for roller skating events.

"So who's this master of Form anyway?" Lloyd spoke over the loud 70's music that played.

Jay was about to answer, but Chen spoke up first, "Welcome to THUNDERBLADE!" Che's voice echoed across the area, only being deafened by the music, "My favorite of all the events! A jadeblade for you Lloyd," Chen threw a jade dagger to the green ninja, who quickly captured it in his hand, "And another for - ah, Camille, where are you?"

Camille revealed herself and Chen smiled, tossing the knife to her.

"The rules are simple!" Chen continued on, "Each lap with a jadeblade in your hands earns you one point, and most points before time expires, you win!"

"Whoa, wait, what about the rest of us?" Griffin asked the most obvious elephant on the course.

"You get to help or hurt whomever you wish, You're free to choose sides though, i'm not a dictator," Chen smiled, a smile that dripped venom from the teeth. Jay didn't like that grin one bit, in fact it reminded him of Kai's old smiles when they all first met one another back in Sensei Wu's old monastery.

Jay watched solemnly as many of the other contestants chose Camille's side, wearing orange helmets to match hers. Lloyd and Jay picked up green helmets while Kai and Skylor adorned their crowns in green as well. It came as a bit of a shock that Kai would still team up with him and Lloyd, but it was heartwarming to know that even when the ninja of fire build a wall of ice, he still offered a bit of heat.

"Ready to wipe the other team's asses?" Kai smirked as he rolled past Jay. He seemed to be getting better at the whole rollerskating thing.

"I was born ready!" Jay amended as he grabbed onto Kai's left hand, quickly shaking his comrade's sweating palm before disengaging and joining the others on the starting line.

"Thanks for joining us, Skylor," Lloyd smiled as he held a hand out to Kai's new friend.

"Of course, Kai told me what was happening and i think it would be best if the others knew, We'll be helping you as well as turning them to our side," Skylor smiled warmly as he shook hands with Lloyd and joined Kai and Jay at the starting line.

* * *

Everyone was all lined up now, Chen was announcing the start of the battle. Lloyd felt a bit uneasy as he gazed ahead, waiting for the first blaring noise to signal him and Camille to start the race. The others would stay behind until the second horn would blow, and then the real chaos would begin. Chen rambled on and on as he spun his chair, then the horn bellowed and Lloyd was quick to get skating.

Stock sound of a crowd cheering emanated from the PA systems, making Lloyd roll his eyes as he listened for the second horn. What felt like ages came and the horn announced the coming of everyone else, but Lloyd kept himself focused, dodging attacks when he could and staying close to the left most side of the rink.

Lloyd lost track of his score, fighting his way to butt through a wall the opponents had made, but not that many seemed to be opposing him anymore, in fact it seemed like some began turning against Camille. The green ninja was thrown out of his mind when the floor suddenly rose from under him, turning into a ramp and throwing him a lot further than he would have liked, but he was quick to balance himself and keep on his feet.

The master of shadow vanished from ahead on him, Jay rushed forward and tried to be of aid, but something rough smacked into Lloyd's back, sending him onto his face. He lost his jadeblade which was picked up by Paleman, but a surprising sight was Kai ramming Paleman off the rink while laying claim over the jadeblade. Kai threw the blade back towards Jay who swiftly handed it to Lloyd.

"Keep a good grip on it next time?" Jay asked, his voice sharp. It stung a bit to hear that, but Lloyd shook it off as battle pressure.

"I will, i will," Lloyd responded as he skated ahead of Jay.

Suddenly Lloyd heard the sound of a roaring engine behind him, but before he could look Jay shoved him aside as a condrai crusher drove past, with Camille holding onto the tail of it.

"OH COME ON! She gets a lift!?" Lloyd roared as he and Jay try to catch up to the buggy.

A loud snarl suddenly found itself between their heads, "I've got an idea, You two hold hands, and get ready to be launched," Kai spoke, his presence radiating heat while his breath smoked of wood smoke.

Jay and Lloyd instead locked their elbows together, to which kai made an approving grunt before spinning himself around. All Lloyd could feel for a moment was blistering heat, then he was almost separated from Jay's arm as the force of Kai's fire propelled them forward. The three of them hurtled through a few of the still opposing elemental masters, before catching up with the buggy, and Lloyd grabbed onto the tail of the snake themed car after shoving Camille off.

Kai fell back once his fire ran out, doing what he could to continue skating behind Jay and Lloyd. Lloyd nodded to Jay and the master of lightning left the green ninja's side, aiding the others in keeping Camille from advancing. The green ninja watched as Kai played dirty while Skylor and Jay were whispering seeds of revolution into the other elemental masters.

Lloyd had lost track of time and realized he had won the impromptu battle, Chen had a hissy fit which was something Kai giggled about to Lloyd's left. Camille was declared the loser and was dropped through a trapdoor, one that others were quick to avoid.


	5. Chapter 5 - To dine like a king

**Chap 5**

While Kai wasn't all too impressed with the selections of quite exotic foods, he was quick to stuff his face as an escape from having to explain himself to his friends, but it's not liked they'd hear him out anyway. Kai should have listened to his gut and kept a tight grip on his web of lies, but not that he let his secret of false humanity drop it seemed like Jay wasn't going to listen to anything Kai would say. In fact, Kai was now so intent on staying in his own little space that he paid the world around him no mind as he devoured cephalopod arms, horned wasp eggs, large isopod beetles, and when the fortune cookies were given out he almost didn't stop himself from eating the whole thing like Cole would do.

Kai frowned at himself as he cracked open the cookie, finding more words he couldn't read hidden inside, but one thing he could pick out was Zane's name. He crumpled the paper and stuffed it in his pocket while he continued to eat, listening to Chen's new speech.

"It seems there's a rumor going around about me and wanting to steal everyone's powers," Chen spoke up, catching Kai's attention, "And in fact i am, all for this Staff!" Chen clapped his hands and a Kabuki quickly retrieved the blue scaled snake skull staff. "This here is the staff of Elements!" Chen announced as he held it aloft, "Every foe you defeat will have their power put into this staff, and the last person to remain will win this to become the Greatest Fighter ever!"

Ancient words whispered into Kai's ear, almost making him launch himself to his feet as a ghost whispering his old name sang to him, but a fan being waived in his face kept him seated. In a moment Kai realized it was Nya's voice, and at first he was calmed by it, but after another second he almost wanted to jump up and rush her out of the room. _Nya, why did you do this?_ Kai hissed in his head as he tilted his jaw towards Nya's fan.

"A kabuki, never saw you as a makeup type, sis," Kai whispered as he slowly pulled the red fortune from out of his pocket, "I have a message, but i can't read it," he slipped her the paper and continued eating.

"It says that Cole has found Zane, and that they're going to break out soon," Nya replied as she shifted her weight, "Why's Jay looking at you so funny?"

Kai glanced over to his right, squinting his eyes while Jay glared back, "He probably doesn't realize who you are just yet, keep it that way, and stay safe, i would hate to lose you in this madness."

"There's probably a spy in your group, since Chen and Clouse seemed to know about the alliance you've been making," Nya stated as he stepped back from Kai, moving about the room.

Kai lost track of where Nya went and so he resumed his silent meal. Once everyone was dismissed he returned to his room, only to be painfully tugged away from his room door by a hand on his injured shoulder. Kai hissed as he turned to see Jay and a the rest of elemental masters glaring at him. Everything happened so fast and Kai didn't realize he'd been shoved in his room until after he was settled on his bed. All the elemental masters were in Kai's room, all bickering and sneering at one another.

"I ain't joining your alliance!" Shade hissed as he pointed a finger at Lloyd.

"The alliance is already broken, we're just trying to find a spy!" Lloyd countered back.

"Well i certainly ain't a spy!" Shade growled as he stood in the corner of the room.

"No one leaves until we get to the bottom of this," Garmadon stated over everyone's bickering, hushing them all.

Kai and Jay glared at each other for awhile, before Kai gave up and rolled his eyes, looking off towards his balcony doors.

"And don't you dare think you can run off this time either, Kai!" Jay spat, "I saw you talking with that Kabuki, she told you that Cole and Zane were fine and that we had a spy in our group, So how about you fess up!"

Kai was on his feet in a few milliseconds, stomping his way over towards Jay before grabbing the master of lightning by the throat and slamming him against a wall, "IF YOU EVER THINK NYA IS A SPY FOR ANYONE AGAIN I WILL PERSONALLY GROUND YOU TO NOTHING BUT BONE MEAL!" He let go of Jay's throat only to grab Jay by the shoulders and throw him to the ground, "It's pitiful that even you, someone who was in love with my sister, couldn't see past the makeup she wore. You lived with her for how long and couldn't pick up on her voice when she was standing RIGHT next to you? You're nothing but a pitiful wyrm!"

Jay was beyond horrified at this point, his eyes welling with tears as he stared back up at Kai with horror. Kai could only feel a beast digging at the lining of his guts as he stared back into those ocean blue eyes, they looked similar to Nya's eyes sometimes. His back prickled as he felt something odd wash over him, Kai snapped his head towards the source to see Neuro holding a hand to his temples.

"Someone in here isn't who they've made themselves out to be," Neuro stated ominously, to which Kai's seething rage took over and snapped.

"Oh well, it's not like this whole thing was going to last anyway, now please," Kai took in a deep breath, "Get the hell out of my room."

Garmadon stepped away from the door and let everyone out, although Jay was one of the first to run out, and one by one they all filtered out until just Garmadon and Skylor were left. "What did Jay ever do to deserve that kind of reaction from you, Kai?" Garmadon growled as he glared at Kai.

"He was like family to me, but the only person he saw as family to him was nothing but a ruse i put on for far too bloody long, and what do i get for trying to come clean? Someone who won't trust a damn thing i say or do," Kai snarled as he bore his fangs at Garmadon, doing what he could to keep his body stable.

"Then you best tell him the whole truth until it's too late," Garmadon scoffed and left the room, leaving kai and Skylor alone.

Kai threw his arms up in the air, only to quickly regret that decision as his right shoulder sent pain all through his chest, "OH! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Kai huffed out a breath, fire licking his upper lip before it vanished into smoke, "First that bloody stupid alliance and now my friends are giving up hope on me."

"You really are a hot head," Skylor spoke as she watched Kai cautiously.

"Tsk, yeah, for many reasons i'm nothing but a hot mess," He sat himself back down on his bed and hid his face in his hands for a moment, struggling to regain his composure. "Chen's great at this whole, 'ruining the lives of others' thing. He's doing it without even realizing," Kai hissed as he stared down at the floor.

Skylor sat on the bed to Kai's left, "Yeah, My father's certainly an expert at that. What were you trying to come clean about to your friends anyway?"

Kai held his breath for a moment, "Remember how i said that i could convince anyone that i'm a dragon?" Kai lifted up his left hand and let stone cold scales cover his fingers, dark grey claws growing from his nail beds, "This is why."

"You!" Skylor jumped back and shivered slightly, but seeing he meant no harm she relaxed and watched him with wide eyes, "You, you really are the stuff of legend."

Kai scoffed softly and let his hand return to its human skin, "I guess you could say that, but some people only believe in what they see, so in order to come clean i'd actually have to shift a lot more than just my hand," He dropped his left hand back down onto his knee, sighing as he shut his eyes.

"You probably have enough raw power as a dragon to defeat my father, so what's holding you back from going on a rampage?" Skylor gazed at the floor as she seemed to try to wrap her head around everything.

"The mismatched family that have adopted me and given me a new view on the world, It's probably what you humans would call cheesy, but they've taught me how to love, dance, laugh, and see the bright side of life," Kai paused for a breath, "But what would they do if they knew, if they knew what i truly was, if they only see the lies of a spy and not the truth hidden among the webbing that protects the soul?"

"I don't know, I've never really had any friends before, let alone an actual family," Skylor sighed and leaned against Kai's left.

He silently gave her a one armed hug as they shared stories, he explained everything from his part in the Serpentine War, to how he got to be in the tournament. Skylor told him all about how terrible her father is, and how life on the island has always been rough for her. They did seem to be birds of a feather, being able to empathize on a much deeper level than most.

"Hey, should we go report to your dad then? Or you think he could go one night without anyone talking with him?" Kai shrugged his shoulders as he stared up at the ceiling. At some point in their storytelling, Kai and Skylor curled up next to each other on the bed while holding hands.

"We probably should, Chen will probably be expecting us," Skylor rolled her eyes as she pulled herself away from Kai's side and stood up on her own, "I'll race you down!"

"You have yourself a deal! First one there gets bragging rights!" Kai smirked as he quickly hit the button on the right side of his bed, dropping down into the black abyss.

His eyes took a moment to adjust and he quickly was running through the corridors, descending down further and further into the depths. Something ran in front of him through a crossing path, then another thing followed. Kai quickly peered around the corner, watching as a shiny robotic figure was running after a flour covered figure that reminded Kai of Cole's string physique.

"I pray that the spirits keep you safe my brothers," Kai whispered, "May mother guide you with the spirits of my brethren," he ran through the corridors, continuing on his own path. With a gasp he dodged a hand that reached for his throat, and upon gaining ground between him and the figure, kai came to realize it was Clouse.

"YOU!" Clouse roared as he bolted around Kai and continued down a different hall, "YOU FOOLS! GET HER!"

Kai shrugged off the commotion as he made his way to the main chamber. Chen was waving a hand at some cultists to take Tox and Camille to wherever Chen kept his prisoners. Kai waited until the two ladies were out of sight before he continued out towards Chen, finding that Skylor was currently just getting into the room. The ninja of fire waved a hand at Skylor with a smile, putting a finger to his shut mouth as he listened to Chen rant.

"Stupid Kabuki, taking that spell page we needed," Chen growled as he turned around, spotting Skylor first before seeing Kai, "Ah finally you two show up, I have a new assignment for you both. A kabuki has wrongfully taken something needed by Clouse, and i want both of you to help me both eliminate all the other contestants, and get back that spell page."

A prickling sensation found its way along Kai's spine, "When do we start?"

"Tomorrow, there will be a new game," Chen paused for a long moment, "A game of Manhunt. You are both dismissed."

Kai gave a slight bow before he pocketed his hands and turned to leave, only to come face to face with Clouse.

"Is he the spy you've chosen from the ninja?" Clouse stared right through Kai and directed the question to Chen.

"Yes of course, He's very resolute in his ways," Chen seemed to hiss with pleasure, making Kai's skin crawl.

"Let's hope he doesn't allow his fellow Ninja to get in the way of his new mission," Clouse glared at Kai for a brief moment.

Kai felt a dark serpent rise from his unruly gut, an internal fight began to keep from murdering Clouse on the spot. The red ninja let out a silent breath and continued walking, ignoring the calls for his name that followed after him, ignored the hand that tugged on his arm, and was peacefully oblivious of the real serpent right in his face. The massive purple serpent hissed, almost getting to swallow Kai whole, but Clouse spoke something and made the snake slither off back into the dark depths. That's when Kai snapped out of his unreal daze, coming back to the present and out of his clouded mind.

"Kai?" Skylor shook Kai's arm, the left shoulder that she has yet to let go of, "Are you mad? You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"Mad's an understatement," Kai whispered as he rubbed his right hand over his face, "I guess we should get some sleep, and see how tomorrow turns out."

"I guess so," Skylor removed her hand from Kai's shoulder, "Just don't do anything that dangerous again."

Kai turned his head to look at Skylor, watching as she walked on ahead, "I make no promises," he sighed and lowered his head, "Lets me have a clearer conscience about breaking them."

"Maybe you should promise more, to keep yourself safe," Skylor replied back, a bit of bite in her words.

Kai walked up to Skylor's left and took her hand in his own, "I promise to keep myself safe, but i promise to keep _you_ safer." Kai watched as Skylor blushed, turning her head away to hide the fact she was flattered by his outreach of care. "Now c'mon, we should go get some rest," Kai gently tugged on Skylor's hand.


	6. Chapter 6 - Blue meets Red

**Chap 6**

Jay was not at all ready for the day ahead of him. The blimp was cool to be in, but with all of the angry faces and venom sprayed in the air, it was a bit hard to relax and feel excited about the new event. In fact Jay was sitting and staring at the wall while gently rubbing his neck, where Kai had grabbed him last night. Jay's neck was tender and bruised, something that Jay pulled out his makeup box to hide the marks. He didn't want Kai knowing he inflicted pain, as it seemed like something that would make that freak happy.

The blue ninja gazed over across the blimp to see Kai anxiously scratching his right forearm while staring at the ceiling. Lloyd was staring out a window while chatting quietly with his father. Paleman was flirting with Skylor, who seemed to really relent the attention, but she backed herself up against Kai who took her hand and seemed to silently lay claim over her. Paleman was quick to stop his advances after seeing Kai and Skylor a little lovey-dovey with each other, but once the invisible man looked away Kai released his grip on Skylor's hand and let her do as she pleased. Skylor whispered into Kai's ear to which he smiled and went back to scratching his right sleeve.

Neuro stood up and walked towards the cockpit, opening it up only to gasp and step back from the door, "There's no one piloting the blimp!" He announced with horror. The simple thought in itself made all of the elemental masters freak out, jumping to their feet and most huddled around the doorway.

"Is this this- Oh it's recording? Good, good. COMPETITORS!" Chen popped up on the blimp's electrical aeronautical instrument board, "Today you won't be fighting for a Jadeblade, but for a spy that has infiltrated this tournament, rigging the brackets to allow the Green Ninja to advance on to the top spot. There will be special gifts hidden around the island to help you on this venture, and anyone who captures the interloper will be able to advance to the top brackets!"

"What does this infiltrator look like?" One of the many faces huddled by the door inquired, from what Jay could make out it sounded like Lloyd's voice.

"A lady, with dark brown hair and green eyes," Chen stated matter of factly, "Now i will open up the floor of the blimp, there are parachutes for everyone. Oh Garmadon? You're here? Whoopsie seems like i miscounted then," Chen ominously grinned before pressing a button, "Be quick Elemental Masters! Time is of the essence!"

Jay frown as he watched the webcam of Chen's face vanish, and the floor began slowly opening from under everyone's feet, "WHAT'S WITH THIS GUY AND TRAPDOORS!?" Jay quickly ran towards the back of the blimp and grabbed a parachute bag from off the hook, putting it on.

The floor feel from below everyone, letting them all free fall towards the forest below. Jay watched as Lloyd and Garmadon held onto one bag together, while a few others fought around for some of the parachutes that were left unattended. Kai got kicked in the face by Griffin who quickly nabbed the bag that Kai was trying to get, Kai bore his teeth but let himself flip over so his chest faced the ground. Kai spread his arms and legs out to try and slow his fall, and Jay shook his head before trying to get a better look at the back of Kai's neck. It was the first time Jay ever saw those four small claw mark scars on the back of Kai's neck, but within an instant Jay snapped himself back in and pulled on his ripcord, releasing the tarp that would catch the air.

Jay watched with worry as Kai kept free falling, but soon the trees blocked Jay's view of where the red ninja had gone. A roar sounded and Jay watched as Lloyd summoned a green energy dragon to fly himself down on. The beast looked so ghostly that Jay wondered how Lloyd was even riding the thing, let alone staying on.

The trees grabbed onto Jay's parachute and held him above the ground, to which Jay frowned. He disengaged his harness and landed on the branch, quickly leaping from tree to tree as he searched for Nya from high above. Jay would pause and listen to the sounds around him, picking up roars, clashing metal, and even the whistling of an arrow. After a few more minutes of wandering around aimlessly, Jay spotted a mech suit that he could use.

"Aw sweet! I won't have to waste my own energy anymore!" Jay grinned while he climbed into the mech, quickly powering it up and getting a feel for its controls.

It was nearing afternoon and Jay just found one of Nya's signature samurai x symbols carved into a tree branch. Jay went to move his mech forward when a stone he thought was nothing more than a recently uncovered rock moved, revealing a dragon head and massive wings. The dragon hissed and pinned its eyes on Jay's mech before a tail swung from under the beast's wings and pushed the brush away from the tree's base. Jay didn't want to look away from the dragon, a dragon that had four scars on the back of its neck and a scar over its right eye.

"Hesvat! Vektamu, verpah!" The dragon hissed out odd words that Jay couldn't understand, but before Jay could ask for clarification the dragon spun around and pounced on the spot where it moved the brush away, causing a part of the forest floor to open up and spook the grey blue beast. Although the dragon seemed to know what they were doing as they quickly stood themself back up and hissed into the pit.

"Oh, a heavy weight trapdoor, jesus when will this guy give up with that tactic?" Jay grumbled as he stared into the pit full of spikes, "Ouch that would have hurt."

The dragon nodded and quickly sniffed at the marked tree branch before turning to vanish off into the trees.

"Hey come back!" Jay called, only to have his words fall on the deaf ears of the woods as the dragon vanished from sights. Jay sighed and turned to gaze back at Nya's symbol, seeing another from the corner of his eye.

Jay began following Nya's trail, only to be ambushed by magical vines. One of the vines hit the self destruct button on the mech and Jay was quick to escape his almost ill-fated doom, only to find that Clouse was the one to conjure the magic.

"You!" Jay growled, "Using magic, really? That's weak!"

"Weak? I'll show you 'weak'," Clouse hissed back as he began chanting a spell, summoning the vines to transform into a snake like form, attacking jay and quickly wrapping around him. With his arms and legs bound together it was a struggle to do anything.

"That's cheating!" Jay complained while Clouse scoffed and lead the vine serpent back to some vehicle in the woods. It looked like something Nya would have made, it even had a silly name that she would come up with as it was labeled on the side 'D.B. Express'.

Inside was a crude jail cell, where many of the other elemental masters were seated, and Jay noticed that vengestone shackles were on their wrists and ankles. Clouse was quick to give Jay the same treatment before tossing the blue ninja into the cell as well.

* * *

Kai shifted back into his human form after setting the trapdoor off for Jay. The master of fire continued leaping through the trees, moving with a predatory grace as he caught a whiff of Nya's familiar scent. Her natural smell had been ingrained in Kai's mind since the day he'd decided to take care of her, ever since he's first held her in his arms. He wanted this all to be over, he didn't want anything bad to happen to his little Nya.

Tree branches swished and Kai gathered a fireball in his hand, growling out as he spun around to look for the cause of such a move. It was Skylor, revealing herself after having kept herself invisible. Kai let his guard lower and he dissipated the fireball, he kept his back to Skylor as he looked around the clearing he found himself in.

"You're really hard to find," Skylor smiled as she dropped from the tree branch, "Have you found Nya yet?"

"She's just over the water, that way," Kai pointed through the trees, sighing as he gazed down at the lake that stood in front of him.

"Here, allow me," Skylor held a hand to her lips before she took in a deep breath and exhaled downward towards the lake's surface.

Kai watched with a slight smile as the white cloud of Skylor's breath froze over the lake's surface, "I'm sure Zane would be impressed by your ability to freeze a lake like this."

Skylor shrugged her shoulders and grinned back at Kai as she slowly skated across the ice, "C'mon, let's go find your sister and worry about that all later."

"Right," Kai sighed as he got a running start to slide his way across the frozen surface, skating to the other side before leaping onto the bank and running through the trees. Not that Skylor was close she could easily follow him, which she proved she could do, following in his footsteps as he weaved through the trees like a prey driven panther.

Kai had to struggle against his own skin to stay a human as he searched and search, sniffing the air and following the scent towards his loved one. He spotted Nya, and burst through a bush to bear hug her, earning a scream in his left ear as she began fighting against his grip.

"It's me! It's me, calm, calm!" Kai cooed as he rubbed his cheek against Nya's getting her to relax a small bit.

"KAI!" Nya whined out, spinning around once he let his grip falter, "You really shouldn't do that!'

"Its fine, you're okay now. So, what did you find?" Kai inquired as he inspected Nya up and down for any sign of injury.

Skylor approached from behind and Kai quickly grabbed Nya's hand before she could throw a shuriken, "Skylor's a friend." Kai stated coolly as he lowered Nya's hand.

"Oh, okay…" Nya sighed as she pulled out a paper from her pocket, "I found this spell page, it requires a lot of elemental power to complete…"

Kai gently tugged the spell page form her hand, hissing silently as the paper itched in his hands, almost forcing his scales out of hiding, "Peculiar, why would Chen need something like this?"

"He's trying to turn his whole cult into an anacondrai army," Skylor replied, "It's been his aspiration since the Anacondrai were banished to the cursed realm."

"Seriously?" Kai gasped, "But! They wouldn't even be true Anacondrai, what's the point?"

"Never mind that! We're still being hunted," Nya growled as she tried to rip the spell page from Kai's grasp, but he rolled it up and handed it to Skylor.

"If it's a hunt they want it's a hunt they'll get, Nya, in favor for your safety go find Lloyd and Garmadon, they'll help defend you. Make a plan with them, i need to go make this look ugly," Kai snarled as he gave Nya another hug before waving for her to leave.

"So what do we do now?" Skylor gazed at the page in her hands.

"We act out our parts, then turn the tables in the most vicious of ways."

* * *

It felt like hours had passed before a familiar face was shown through the door, scratches all across his face and neck, leaves stuck in his hair, and his red gi was completely soaked with water. Kai looked out of it, as if he'd been shoved in a corner and fought for his life in a futile attempt to escape. Skylor trailed in after him, watching as Clouse opened the gate and let Chen throw Kai onto the floor.

Kai groaned as he groggily opened his eyes, coughing black smoke from his lungs before hissing and lifting his head up. He rested his gaze on Skylor and with a growl stated, "I trusted you, and this i how you treat me?"

"Kai," Skylor began, but was cut off.

"I hope you're happy," A low growl escaped Kai's jaws, "I helped you! I believed in every word you told me!" The last part Kai's voice cracked as he cried out, turning away and letting his head fall onto the floor with a harsh thunk.

Skylor gave a sigh and looked back at her father, who was quick to drive the D.B. Express back to the large estate he owned.

Jay didn't dare look at Kai, and Kai didn't bother with any chit chat.


	7. Chapter 7 - Plan Not According to Plan

**Chap 7**

"Kai, can you still work without your power?" Chen asked, a question that quickly forced Jay to look up from the ground.

Jay was breathing heavily, pain pounding through his body after having his element ripped from him. He no longer felt the static that he'd become so accustomed to over the years. Jay watched as Kai grinned deviously, the red ninja stood himself up on his own an dropped the vengestone shackles, even dropping the ones on his hands.

"But of course," Kai bowed before Chen and glared back at the other elemental masters, lifting his head and walking over towards Chen, "Just be sure to tell me the plan so i can put it into action," Kai walked with an odd grace, and a slight limp, as he graced Chen's shoulder with his hand.

"I certainly will, Guards! Take the rest of them to the factory," Chen snapped his fingers and two guards quickly grabbed the vengestone and began tugging the elemental masters away.

"Kai!" Jay roared, making his throat raw, "YOU SCOUNDREL! HOW COULD YOU TURN ON US!?"

"Was it i that turned on you? Or did you turn on me?" Kai hissed back, a deadly glare pinned on Jay's soul.

Jay could only stare back as the ninja of fire was grinning a sickening smile as he walked to to Skylor's side. Skylor took Kai's hand in her own and whispered something to him, making his smile change as he looked back at her, as if he was looking for reassurance.

"What you're doing is wrong Kai! I know you're looking to be good. Well you're FAILING AT IT!" Jay jumped up and stomped his feet on the floor while being dragged away, "I'LL BE SURE TO TELL ZANE AND COLE! THEY'LL HATE YOU FOR THIS!"

Jay smiled darkly as he watched Kai's face drain of all color, his eyes horrified as he gazed back at the blue ninja. That's the last Jay saw of Kai that night. Jay was dragged away with the other four masters into the factory.

* * *

"All clear," Karlof stated as he passed by the barrels of flour Cole and Zane hid in.

Cole was quick to bust out of the wooden containment, and dusted himself as much flour as he could from his skin, "Remind me to find a better hiding place."

"Will do," Zane smiled as he climbed out of an empty barrel, clean from any dust. Cole couldn't help but feel a bit envious, but he was quick to throw that aside as he turned to the group of elemental masters around him.

"Alright guys, this is the night be bust out of here," Cole stated as he motioned a hand over towards the covered Rotojet, "The final touches are almost done on our 'noodle machine', and we'll be able to start an uprising. Even though we can't fly something _underground_."

"Cole, remember, POSITIVE THINKING!" Jay was quick to butt in.

"POSITIVE THINKING!" Many of the elemental masters joined in the small chant.

"Jay, can i speak with you for a sec?" Cole inquired as he motioned for Jay and Zane to come with him.

"Yeah, what's up?" Jay asked.

"No, no, What's up with you? You're almost as hot headed as that time Kai was judging your wing-suit," Cole replied, "what happened up there?"

"Kai's just another Snake, he was on Chen's side the whole time, even faked an outburst at Skylor for locking him up with the rest of us. He has no powers now, but i'm sure Chen will give him something that will cause him to still be a problem later. I knew we never shoulda' trusted him, ever since we first met him he's been an outsider!" Jay grumbled as he crossed his arms, "Heck that stupid venom-spitter burned my neck!" Jay wiped a bit of the makeup form off his collarbone to show a reddened spot of peeling skin, where black and blue bruising was surrounding.

"Kai did that to you?!" Cole gasped and gently ran his hand over Jay's injury, feeling the slightly shorter ninja jump back, "Does he know he burned you?"

"I doubt he'd even care," Jay growled and used his gi to hide the bruising, "He said if i ever said anything bad about Nya again he'd grind me to a pulp."

Cole inhaled a breath through his teeth, "Ouch, but then again you know how he is with Nya. I hate to admit i never thought he'd get physically violent over her, but i also don't put it past him."

"I, i think he's a dragon," Jay shuddered and looked at the ground, "I saw a grey dragon with his scars roaming in the jungle when Chen had us go chase after Nya. The damned thing sprung a trapdoor that i almost walked on, but right afterward they ran off into the woods."

"But don't dragons get into a lot of fights? It can't be him," Cole reassured, "Maybe it's another one of Clouse's pets."

"It couldn't have been, all of clouse's pets are snakes, not dragons," Jay countered back, "And besides, he had the scars Kai showed us on his right arm, even the scar over his right eye, and even a scar i just saw when we were jumping form the blimp!"

"If i may interject," Zane spoke up, "We should get that treated Jay, and i'm sure the dragon was some friendly creature that inhabits this island. Cole, i'll be sure to help with the rotojet later, for now we should all calm our minds and get ready for the battle ahead. Everything happening with Kai can come once everything's over and he has the time to explain it all."

"Fine, but i'm going to grill him for answers when i see him next!" Jay huffed out a breath and walked away from Cole and Zane.

"I hope Kai didn't mean it," Zane sighed as he nodded to Cole, "I'll keep Jay from getting a nasty scar."

"Thanks, Be sure to not get caught, alight?"

"Affirmative."

* * *

Kai yawned as he paced around the serpent's tunnels for the second time since Chen assigned him down there. The snake was ordered by Clouse to leave him be, but even so Kai could feel its gaze pierced through him if he went to turned down the wrong corridor. She seemed to know that he wasn't allowed in certain places and made sure he had no access to the areas.

Kai was suddenly broken form his mind as Lloyd's voice echoed through the stone cave to Kai's left. He rushed ahead and saw the Anacondrai serpent's face loom over Lloyd as the green ninja rubbed his back from the fall. "Lloyd, this way! Hurry!" Kai beckoned, feeling a bit of rage burn through him as he glared back at the serpent.

"Kai?" Lloyd perked up as he dove into the hall where Kai stood, "How'd you get down here? I-i thought Chen captured you."

"Well, rumors spread like wildfires don't they," Kai flashed his teeth at Lloyd as he lead the green ninja on ahead. A darkness coiled itself up in Kai's gut and threatened to consume his heart and mind, but something about Lloyd's presence seemed to help keep that vile beast at bay. "I escaped, but Chen took my powers, and everyone else's for that matter - This way," Kai ducked into an off shooting corridor and walked into the shadows.

"Kai, it's dark in there," Lloyd replied, "Can't you like, magic up an orb a light?"

Kai felt a dagger rip through his chest as he turned around, thanking his ancestors that he was still enveloped in darkness, "Snakes are better at tracking heat, please, you know i have excellent night vision, please trust me." _this one last time put your trust in me. _Kai felt the air thin as he waited for Lloyd's response.

"We have to stop Chen," Lloyd spoke up, seemingly getting his head straight as he walked into the darkness after Kai. Lloyd's hands were stretched out and Kai quickly grabbed one of them, sighing a breath into the darkness as he continued leading Lloyd through the labyrinth.

"Lloyd, please, keep your trust in me. It'll all make sense when it's over," Kai rasped as his voice tried to fail on him, he slipped his hand from Lloyd's reach and sprinted off silently into the nothing. But whereas Lloyd was blind, Kai could see it all.

"KAI?!" Lloyd yelled out, his voice twisting that dagger in Kai's ribs. Kai wanted nothing more than to have this nightmare end so he could scream his repentance to the sun while being far, far, oh so bloody far away from those who he'd grown an attachment to.

Kai swore to himself he'd never love again, but everything had come crashing down after he decided to take refuge in Ignacia and later take care of a lone child left behind. Kai wandered back into the labyrinth and walked around aimlessly, getting himself lost and surrounded by the massive serpent that seemed to indulge in slithering around the corridors. Alas Kai resigned himself to the darkness and solitude that the Serpent's coiled body provided him, and after sinking into the depths of his mind he lost track of the world.

A hand jostled his uninjured shoulder, and fire light illuminated the passage way he was lying down in. Skylor stared down at Kai, a hand hovering in the air before she smiled at him, a torch illuminating her in a warm amber glow that made her look like a stone carved beauty from ancient times, "Hey, did you have a fight with the snake?"

"No, i doubt she'd even listen to my ramblings," Kai shrugged his shoulders as he pushed himself off his side to sit up, "How'd you find me?"

"I just asked Clouse, he said that his snake would move so i could get you, my father said something about having an audience with you," Skylor shrugged back, "C'mon, we should hurry."

"Yeah," Kai sighed as he stood himself up, following Skylor through the labyrinth, but Kai was sad to find he had to put on his act again. He let the shadows of the wall feed into his greed and wrath, letting revenge flow a chilled rush through his veins.

"My pet, loves the smell of fear," Clouse's voice echoed through the illuminated room beyond a doorway. Skylor waved her hand and made sure Kai would stay put while she and Chen walked in after the magical megalomaniac.

"Where's Lloyd?! What have you done with him?" Garmadon's voice was full of fatherly worry and a deep seeded hatred.

"I have your son," Chen interrupted, "And i will have his powers tonight at my ceremony, but i'm sorry you weren't invited, but it would be cruel of me to show you your son getting his powers removed."

"But how did you beat him?" Nya's gasp was one of pure horror and confusion, causing the dagger in Kai's chest to be ripped straight up his torso and slashed through his skull. His facade faltered but he was quick to fix it, walking in as Chen spoke his next line.

"I had a little help," Chen waved his staff in Kai's direction, making him growl deeply in his throat.

Kai walked in casually, a sneering grin on his face as he looked rather calm and collected on the outside, he watched as Nya gasped when she stared at him. All those years of building her trust, all those years of being both a fatherly figure and brotherly one, all of that time snapped in just a moment.

"You pitted the ninja against each other!" Garmadon coughed as he rasped, his throat seemingly dry from all the yelling.

"That's a fool's view," Kai growled out, focusing his mind on Garmadon, all the negative things he could bring up to the surface, "Look at you, one who was bitten by the devourer himself and still knows little about how revolting other people can be," Kai spat out, growling as he kept a twisted smile plastered on his face.

"Oh, i've always know you were like this, but to _that_ extent?" Garmadon cried out, "It's inhumane!"

"Says the weakling in the slither pit," Kai spat back, pulling the invisible dagger from his heart as he used it to throw a biting glare at Garmadon, "You were corrupted and never even thought of such a thing, what a pitiful waste of a golden opportunity that life gave you."

"Kai, relax," Skylor gently tugged Kai back, and he let her pull him away from Garmadon's face. He didn't realize he had gotten so close to spit venom, now there was too big of a gap between him and the sensei.

In a moment Skylor was suddenly pulled towards Garmadon who held her in a choke hold, to which Kai roared out and in a swift blur of events was able to free Skylor but also bit down on Garmadon's forearm. Skylor stumbled back, almost falling to her feet as kai backed away, gasping as he kept his jaw open. The taste of blood coupled with the burning pain in the lower jaw made Kai's stomach turn, but he kept his queasy mind down as he regained his cool posture and expression.

"Do that again and you'll be known as One-armadon," Kai spat as he bore his teeth.

"Good one!" Chen laughed as he gazed at Garmadon's minor wound, "Be sure to leave the rest of him for our snake."

"She'll be quite hungry when she wakes up from her nap," Clouse replied as he and Chen passed behind Kai and Skylor.

Skylor stayed behind with Kai, and once the door was shut and Chen and Clouse's voices were far away kai dropped the act. Kai walked over to Garmadon and cracked what remained of the chain off of Garmadon's wrist.

"Find it somewhere in your heart to forgive the missed mark of a venomous snake," Kai pleaded as he dropped the shackle, leaving Garmadon's side to search the bone pile. He tore a rib from a skeleton and cracked it apart against the floor. With the shards he carefully lock picked the other handcuff from off Garmadon's left hand.

"Kai, how could you have done that! Without telling me! You could have warned me you were going to fake the act!" Nya cried out, tears streaming down her face.

Kai stood on the edge of wanting to hug his adopted family to death, or run away and hide until karma came his way, "It probably wouldn't have been as convincing to Clouse or Chen," he finally gasped out, keeping his mouth open as it hurt to close his jaw.

"Are you going to be okay?" Skylor asked, "You bit down on that vengestone pretty hard."

"Nothing that a lot of milk and honey wouldn't fix," Kai shrugged his shoulders as he picked the locks off of Nya's shackles, hugging her tightly while she punched him on the back. Something snapped inside Kai and he pushed Nya away from him, but gently so that he wouldn't stupidly hurt her like he did with Garmadon, "Please, please forgive me for this, this vile act of abuse to your trust. I needed to do this, so we'd all be safe, so we could all go home and try to have at least somewhat normal lives. The others wouldn't believe me, they had no faith in me…" Kai's arms were shaking like the rest of his body was.

"Don't do this for another decade, or i swear to the departed realm i'll not talk to you for a year. Deal?" Nya stated, and Kai swiftly agreed to it by nodding his head. "Now go finish your act, the play's about to end, make this one a thriller and not a tragedy."

Kai stepped away and nodded once more, steeling himself as he tried to regain his composure, "Stay safe, and make sure to wash out that wound, if we can get to ninjago like right after all this stuff goes down i'll make sure that you will one hundred percent not lose that hand, i would feel horrible if you do," Kai stood with his left fist balled at his side and his right hand pointing at Garmadon's wounds as he spoke.

"And you make sure you aren't on the sharp end of a sword," Garmadon grumbled, his eyes glaring as he watched Kai. Kai doubted he'd ever have a good or positive relationship with Garmadon so he shrugged the words off and turned to Skylor.

"Also your dad sucks and stop letting him treat you poorly, i almost lost a fang doing that!" Kai pointed out, pulling back his mouth to show her his loose fang.

Skylor only laughed and walked around him, "And no one said you had to bite your Sensei!"

"Stop flirting!" Nya spoke out as she laughed and cried.

"It's called making friends! You should try it sometime!" Kai responded back as he waved a hand to both of them, hoping at the very core of his being that he'd see them again.

But now it was time for Chen's ceremony, and Skylor and Kai were running a bit late. Their quick pace was swiftly a game to see who'd get there first, but Kai let Skylor win, as he needed a few more seconds to regain his composure. He wiped blood from off his chin and shut his mouth, trying to hide his slight injury.

Chen looked to be rather impatient and smiled once Kai walked in the door, "Finally, we can get this show on the road! Skylor," Chen motioned his snake staff at his daughter. Skylor glanced back at Kai before standing before her father, letting him painfully remove her power.

Kai walked around and stood next to her, he kept his face turned away from Lloyd.

"How could you Kai! I trusted you! You were like a father to me when i never had one!" Lloyd cried out as Chen stamped the staff on the ground.

"I give you one minute Kai, then i'll take his power too," Chen stated, letting Kai have a moment.

He steeled his nerves and turned to just barely glance at Lloyd, "You didn't even once think i was playing you from the start? I knew you were Garmadon's son, and you never thought that i'd take after all the snakes you tried to befriend?" Kai asked as he kept his eyes on the cult members, he flicked his hand to tell Chen he was done before Lloyd could start chastising him again.

Lloyd cried out as his elemental ability was ripped from him, Chen laughed before turning around to face his cultists, and Kai nodded to Skylor.

"Father, let me stand beside you," Skykor spoke up.

"Of course! Join me as we become Anacondrai!" Chen eagerly accepted his daughter to his right side as Clouse chanted verses of the spell to Chen's left.

Kai grinned darkly as he silently walked behind Chen, "You know, you are missing a few elements, such as Time, Wind, Destruction, Creation, but most importantly -" Everything seemed to move slowly as Kai nabbed the staff with lightning fast speed, taking it in his right hand before swinging it in an arc to throw Chen and Clouse away, "SURPRISE!"

Clouse was quick on his feet, hatred seething off him. Kai felt a tingling sensation in his right hand, and with a grin he let it guide him. The power, it coursed through his veins and ripped away every aspect of humanity, all Kai could focus on was Clouse's face. He was going to lump that man's head in, oh yes, the staff was shortly colliding with Clouse's temple. The madman was sent to the floor, blood dribbling from his head. Kai let out a breath as he lifted the staff up and held it with two hands, bringing it down with all his might on Clouse's skull.

The tingling numbness of power Kai was feeling was suddenly gone, and after a crash that shook him to the bone, he realized what he had just done. The flood of power caused him to loose grip on reality and bludgeon Clouse's head into the stone floor until the crystal in the staff shattered. Kai dropped the rest of the broken staff on the floor and turned away, his mind sent into a panicked state as he looked around to try and see what other damage he caused. He was left utterly dumbfounded, all of the elemental masters were down in the rink battling against cultists. Lloyd, Jay, Cole, and Zane were all using spinjitzu and twirling around the room in their four elements. Even Nya and Garmadon were out on the field picking fights.

The movement of an orange color caught Kai's eye, and he quickly bolted after the screaming form of Skylor as she was being dragged by a vengestone shackle. The noise in the room made it hard to hear anything, but Kai followed the Noodle House King through odd corridors until they were out in the island's forest. There was no time to stop, no time to surrender the fight when a friend was being abducted from under everyone's noses.

* * *

Once the battle was over and the cultists were held captive, Nya rushed over and hugged Zane for a second time that day. The nindroid returned the hug and gathered with all the elemental masters, Nya and Garmadon joining the group.

"Kai and Skylor are still missing," Lloyd spoke up first.

"Yeah but we won the battle!" Jay announced with pure glee in his voice, although the blue ninja was still a bit hurt from Nya's obliviousness towards him.

"But the war is not won, Chen has escaped and with the two of our friends missing it could only mean disaster," Cole growled, "That two-timing, sharp toothed snake stabbed us all in the backs!"

"No he didn't! It's all an act! He's been trying to save you all from the start!" Nya roared back, shoving her arms into Cole's side.

"Based on what little previous knowledge i'm remembering, Nya is correct," Zane admitted as he rested a hand on Cole's shoulder, trying to keep the Master of Earth from causing a cave in.

"Yeah whatever, he had a dark secret he was holding back from us, and he wouldn't tell it so that has to be what was wrong," Jay grumbled as he moved away from the group, "C'mon let's make sure there's no way off this island! That stupid red ninja won't be leaving without getting through me!"

"Do they not know?" Zane asked as he watched many of the elemental masters leave, Lloyd, Nya, and Garmadon were left.

"They do not," Garmadon sighed, "And i for one hope they never know, that man might be a snake, but he still has a human heart."

"No, you're wrong, He's a dragon who's been mistaken for human and a snake, he's neither but is treated only like one or the other," Nya wiped tears from her eyes, "Let's go make sure the guys at least keep the bladecopters."


	8. Chapter 8 - That's Gotta Hurt

**Chap 8**

"Kai. Hey Kai, wake up," A sugar sweet voice cooed Kai into opening his eyes.

Kai groaned out as he slowly lifted his head up, finding he was in a crystal cave of some sort. His head was pounding and his eyes were a bit fuzzy, but he tilted his head towards Skylor, and upon trying to move he found he was bound to a crystal pillar. "What happened? Why are we here?" Kai asked, his voice gruff and his throat sore. The crystals were giving him bad vibes as his eyes kept wandering around the room.

"You were trying to help me but Eyezore clocked you in the head pretty bad. I'm glad you're alright," Skylor smiled, her voice serenading Kai into keeping calm, "The ceremony is about to begin… I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Kai drew his eyes back to her, watching as she looked away. Skylor's hair was a bit undone, sending a cascade of ruby red strands down her shoulder.

"Chen's going to turn his cultists into Anacondrai," Skylor glanced back at Kai.

"Skylor…" Kai rasped, grunting as he leaned his body forward, struggling against the shackles that bound his arms to the crystal, "Skylor, hang in there."

"FINALLY! We can get this show on the road again!" Chen announced and walked over towards Kai and Skylor, "Hold still you fiery brat, I'll deal with you once we're all Anacondrai."

Kai struggled more against his chains, growling at Chen, "If you can make that transformation alive!" Kai spat and hissed as his hands began shifting, "How many times must I tell you! You're missing elements! This plan will fail every time!"

"Says the man who's in chains," Chen laughed before clapping his hands, making Chope and Kapau show up with Clouse's book. Kai frowned and swore at himself for not burning that spell page when he had it.

Chope began saying the spell, and while the ruckus of everyone groaning in pain, Kai allowed his own transformation to happen. Kai roared out in his struggle against the chains, forcing himself to change by allowing his darker soul to rise to the surface. Red scales formed over Kai's body, his neck grew out, a tail showed up, and wings flung open form his back.

In a rush of events Kai attacked Chope, trying to halt the spell by killing the sorcerer, but he was already too late. His teeth sunk into Chope's flesh, but soon the skin was covered with scales that almost trapped Kai's fangs. Kai roared out and blasted them all with fire, burning the book and igniting the anacondrai scales. It didn't work, and Chen taunted Kai for his weak flames.

Kai snarled and spun around, smacking the unsuspecting serpents away with his tail, and upon looking at Skylor, Kai was at a loss for words and thoughts.

She was purple like the rest of the warrior serpents, but she looked like a true anacondrai. Snake head, snake body, a long winding tail, purple and black patterning, but with a racer stripe of amber orange along her spine and sides. Skylor's warm honey eyes stared back into Kai's.

Kai shook his snout and quickly picked Skylor up in his jaws, bolting out of the cave as a sharp object dug into his left thigh. Kai spread his wings, letting the water wash over his scales, and after bursting through the waterfall he beat his wings in the air.

His shoulders blazed in a raw soreness that moved to his back and chest. It had been a few days since Kai was out in the open air like this. Kai was beginning to feel his jaws moving as he flew, and to avoid unnecessary injury to Skylor he ducked his head down to meet his paws. Skylor was quick to slither onto his right wrist and coil around his fingers.

Kai admired Skylor's silky smooth scales in silence. He panted as he beat his wings, struggling to fly faster towards the shore, they needed to get back to the others, but a sinking feeling in Kai's gut made him want to land and hide himself. Skylor's shivering form on his arm reminded Kai of his promise, his promise to keep her safe, and he'd be damned if he went back on such a claim now. He failed already and now he just needed to make sure she'd be in good hands before he went to exact his revenge on Chen.

Which meant showing his face back where his family would be present, showing them a face most haven't seen before. Kai violently hoped they'd take their anger out on him and not Skylor, the cultists being able to change was his fault anyway.

He cursed as helicopters passed him as he flew, seemingly heading towards his desired destination as well.

* * *

The new Anacondrai army forced all the elemental masters and pedestrians to take refuge in the noodle estate. After a few minutes of waiting in silence, the masters decided to run up the stairs to go check on what was going on. Zane stood on the edge of the ramparts and watched as snakes were piling into the only transportation left, bladecopters.

Zane gasped as the air swirled around above them, a snake was dropped down as a large red scaled dragon flew overhead. Skylor, having turned snake from her tattoo, rushed up to the edge and lifted up a fist into the air, "GO GET HIM KAI! YOU GOT THIS!" Skylor roared at the top of her lungs, which was followed by an astounded gasp before Nya, Lloyd, and Garmadon joined in the battle cry.

Kai, having turned dragon sometime prior, let out a booming battle cry as he dove close to the waves, and as he pulled up he aimed towards one of the bladecopters. The one helicopter that he attacked spun to the ground with its tail blade having been disassembled by sheer dragon bite force. Chen and the other snake themed flying vehicles began returning to the island to swarm around Kai.

Yellow hot fire was blasted out on the swirling dance of blades, some were hit directly and descended into the ocean while the other gyroplanes swooped out of the way. Bullets began flying as Kai's wings began to have holes poked into them, but Kai swung his tail out and let loose another battle cry as a ray of white flame was sent into the sky around him. There were just too many objects keeping him pinned to one spot in the sky, forcing him to hover and take the blows. Chen turned his craft towards the palace, firing off a missile towards all the onlookers.

"RUN!" Zane called out as he bolted to the side, and followed by a few others they ran towards a safe space, but a flash of red raced ahead of the projectile and took a direct hit to the side, "KAI NO!" Zane called out as he watched the red dragon roar out in pain as the shock of the blast thrust him into the shallows.

Zane quickly threw himself over the side of the building, sliding down the wall as he rushed over to the docks, Kai was thrashing about in the waves and struggling to stay afloat. Zane shot ice into the water, struggling against the ocean's salinity to freeze a big enough chunk kai could cling to, but once a sheet of thick ice was made Kai grabbed on and began pulling himself out of the water. The nindroid of ice formed more of a platform that lead back to the dock, to which Kai followed and gripped his talons on the stone edge, dragging himself free from the waves.

Once kai was on shore he crumpled, gasping for breath as his body rattled from the fear that seemed to attack him. Zane ran his hand along Kai's neck as he bent down to his friend, and something about the gesture reinvigorated a defensive aspect that was strong enough to let Kai stand back on his feet. Alas the shrapnel that had torn open Kai's right side caused the great dragon to limp severely and avoid using his right leg.

Zane could only stare in awe at the damage Kai had been dealt and was still able to stand up afterwards, "Kai! Kai please!" Zane reached an arm out towards his scaled friend, "I believe in you! Don't give up!"

Kai stared back at Zane for a long moment, but a smile spread across his face, "Zane, Zane you're shiny!" Kai laughed softly as he nudged his head against Zane's hand, letting the metal man hug the warm snout.

"I know, and you are amazing, please, don't give up, i'm here for you," Zane spoke softly as he rubbed his left hand over Kai's forehead.

"You are with me," Kai echoed, "You've always been with me, You are my titanium shield," Kai let a soft purr escape his jaws as he limped forward, "You are my shield and i am your sword. Guide me and i will defend you."

"Titanium, yes, I am titanium... I am the Titanium Ninja!" Zane roared out as he felt a flood of power rush through him, his fears shoved away as a new, bright fiery light shone over him. Suddenly, Zane was flying through the air on the dragon he feared just moments ago, the metal and ice dragon of Zane's elemental abilities took him through the air. Kai was quickly up in the air flying beside Zane's new mount, although the pain contorting Kai's face told Zane that flying with Kai's wound was exceptionally taxing.

A roaring crowd called out, some of the elemental masters and two human turned anacondrai were cheering with all their might. But when Zane glanced back over to see Kai, the red scaled dragon slowly falling behind in flight with an exhausted look on his face, but Kai looked up at Zane and smiled back up at the nindroid.

Kai roared out before flying ahead of Zane, chasing down a helicopter before blasting it from the sky with a brilliant orange flame. Zane quickly dove his dragon down as he froze the remnants of the copter before it crashed into the ocean, he would do this for the two other machines kai tore from the sky, but afterward he almost had to catch Kai from falling into the salty waves once more.

Kai slowly glided back to the island and carefully landed on the wooden docks, yelling when it began to give way before he hopped onto the stone base of the stairs. Zane landed his ice dragon and let it vanish, and upon walking up to Kai he noticed how horrified his companion looked.

Zane, he is showing signs of increased stress and pain, he may have a hard time speaking as well. Pixal spoke in Zane's head, There appears to be a loose tooth on the right side of his bottom jaw, and the damage from the missile is severe and should be treated immediately.

Affirmative. Zane mentally nodded to Pixal as he walked over to Kai's right, inspecting the damage done by the explosive projectile. Kai took notice and slowly laid himself down, exposing more of the wound to the light so Zane could see things better. "Kai, please stay awake for me," Zane ran his hand along Kai's wing membrane, trying to show that everything was going to be alright.

"KAI!" Nya screamed, her voice cracking as she was quickly wrapping her arms around Kai's snout, hugging him tightly. Kai's jaw was snapped shut and he silently let his 'sister' have a moment to make sure he was still corporeal. Everybody else from the palace began walking out, some hanging back while some others came forward.

"Kai, you have so much explaining to do!" Jay growled as he and Cole stomped over to the grounded dragon, to which Kai reacted poorly and was quick to try and jump to his feet, but with Nya's help Zane was able to keep Kai on the ground.

"Kai will explain when he's healed," Nya spat back in response to Jay's harshness, making Jay flinch back. With Nya distracted kai slipped his jaws from her arms and began slowly stepping back towards the ocean.

"Jay, Cole, please calm down, Kai's distressed and needs to relax, he won't stay still for me otherwise," Zane spoke up.

"No, we need answers!" Jay spoke up, although he did what he could to keep the edge out of his voice, "He turned on us, and he kept being a dragon such a big secret! And where'd you get all those other scars, huh? Were you ever goin-" Jay was in the middle of his rant when Kai snapped his jaws in the blue ninja's face before taking off with a howling wail.

Zane watched as Kai beat his wings only to seemingly pass out mid-flap and crash land just a few feet into the treeline. The Master of Ice was quick on his feet and was at Kai's side in mere moments, quickly resting a hand on Kai's laboring ribs and examining the wound. Nya joined Zane's side and did what she could to soothe Kai's nerves, singing to him softly in another tongue. Zane grabbed a piece of shrapnel and ripped it from kai's side, wincing as Kai cried out, but Zane shook it off and concentrated.

Be careful! Pixal voiced her concern, You almost hit an artery. Here, for the next parts pull them out as shown. Zane saw the silver shrapnel outlined in yellow with a green arrow directing where they should be pulled towards to prevent further injury. He calmed himself down and began plucking the metal from Kai's side, finding that the dragon was less reactive to the removal than before.

Zane lifted his head up and surveyed the damage, finding that Kai would still need stitches and bandaging, as well as a crutch of some sort. Kai's wound continued to bleed, but the injury was quickly covered in a white towel that Skylor brought over. Skylor then slithered over Kai's chest and shoulders before making her way to the scars on the back of his neck, curling up against his horns as she too seemed drained from all the excitement that happened.

Kai groggily lifted up his head and made an odd sound, to which Nya replied and Kai stretched his arms out. He shifted form and became a human once again, gasping out in pain before dropping to the forest floor where he was supine and completely vulnerable. Nya and Skylor both went to aid Kai, but like Zane they were shocked to see who came to Kai's aid first. Cole let out a breath as he sat cross legged, pulling Kai to sit up and lean onto Cole's chest. The master of earth then seemed to hug Kai gently, and in a way to allow Zane to continue working.

"He needs stitches right?" Skylor inquired.

"Yes," Zane nodded, moving closer to Cole and Kai, lying the towel on Kai's lap and lifting Kai's shirt up.

"Here," Skylor offered Zane an odd metal box. Zane accepted the box and opened it up, finding suture needles, a large ball of synthetic thread, gauze pads, tweezers, scissors, and a lighter.

Zane was quick to get to work threading the needle, sterilizing it with the lighter before he began stitching up Kai's wound. For the most part Kai was calm throughout the procedure, only yelping out once when Zane struck a nerve, but Cole was keeping a careful bear-hug over Kai to prevent the ninja of fire from hurting himself or anyone else. Afterward, Zane placed a few gauze pads over the injury, wrapping Skylor's ruined shirt over the gauze and around Kai's waist.

"He's suffered some blood loss, keep a close eye on him," Zane pat Cole's shoulder, "If he passes out before i return just do what you can to keep him warm."

"Where are you going?" Cole's voice was dripping with worry.

"I'm going to get some blankets, maybe a robe, something to keep Kai warm when we can't," Zane stated as he stood up and quickly made his way back towards the manor.

Inside, Zane found some of the elemental masters helping others get patched up and comfortable while others were helping get more supplies, but Lloyd and Garmadon were gazing over everyone from the second floor landing. Zane made his way up to his brother and Sensei, greeting them with a slight bow.

"Greetings," Zane opened, getting the two men's attention, "It is critical for me to be able to get blankets, do you know where some are?"

"Yeah, there are some in my room," Lloyd piped up and motioned for Zane to follow.

"Will Kai be alright?" Garmadon asked in a raspy reptilian voice. While Garmadon was also an Anacondrai, he looked more like one of the true serpentine rather than Chen's naga like cultists. Sensei Garmadon's scales were a royal purple color with the usual black markings, with hints of darker purple blotched around.

"Yes, he just needs to be monitored closely and not allowed to walk on his own for a few days," Zane nodded as he followed Lloyd.

Upon entering Lloyd's room Zane waited patiently while Lloyd grabbed the blanket. Although Garmadon seemed to be a bit on the fence about the new information, seemingly mulling over the possibilities in his head. Zane accepted the blanket given to him and he dipped his head to Lloyd.

"Thank you, once Kai is settled we should be able to head out," Zane stated as he smiled to Garmadon and Lloyd.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Lloyd smiled back.

"Of course, and it will be quite interesting to see all the dragons flying as one," Zane nodded as he lead them back out into the hallway, but they followed him all the way outside to where the group was in the forest.

Zane could only frown at the fact Jay was stewing in seemingly negative thoughts while glaring at Kai from over Cole's left shoulder. Cole seemed to not be all to happy about having so many people in his personal space, as Nya and Skylor were both fretting over Kai. Zane smiled and quickly draped the blanket over Kai, letting Cole wrap up the ninja of fire in a blanket bundle. Kai was just barely conscious and made a few sounds that seemed to be a mix of a purr and a growl, but based on Nya's reaction the noises seemed to express thankfulness. Once Kai was wrapped up Cole handed him off to Skylor and Nya, giving the master of earth a chance to relax without so many people in his space.

"So what's the plan for getting off this island then?" Cole inquired as he joined Lloyd, Garmadon, and Jay in a group next to Zane.

"Well, we could try figuring out how to build more bladecopters, or we could see about making boats," Lloyd stated.

"Or we could fly on our elemental dragons," Zane piped up as he waved a hand to his other brothers, leading them away from Kai, Skylor, and Nya.

"Zane, how did you summon an elemental dragon?" Lloyd asked as he sat down on the stairs with Cole and Jay. It seemed like the new gathering place as everyone was sitting in small groups on the staircase.

"Yeah, Metal man, how could Karlof do that?" Karlof asked as he looked over at Zane, and the statement suddenly drew everyone's attention.

"I realized what I was fearing wasn't in front of me, but something inside of me, I overcame it with Kai's help and called forth the dragon," Zane smiled as he stayed seated on the stone area next to the docks.

"That means we can still go home and help protect our families!" Griffin turner spoke up, quickly sprinting off towards the docks and summoning his dragon of speed. The dragon launched itself into the sky and zoomed around in a blur.

Karlof was in the air next, being lifted into the sky by a tough dragon encased in metal scales. Shade, Bolobo, Gravis, Paleman, Neuro, Jacob, Ash, Tox, and Chamille all followed on dragons of shadow, nature, gravity, light, mind, sound, smoke, poison, and form respectively. A dance of scales began in the sky as the masters got used to their dragons and began a playful show of their powers.

"It seems like no one element is better than another, but all the elements are grand together," Nya spoke up, walking towards the group while using metaphors just like Kai would. Zane smiled back at her and turned to sit with his fellow ninja.

"But what do we do now?" Jay asked, his arms stretched out to the sky as he seemed to try to crack his stiff joints.

"I think we should fly as one, go back to ninjago and finish this battle before it gets out of hand!" Cole stated as he stood up, running towards the water before leaping into the air and summoning an elemental dragon, that just so happened to look a lot like Rocky.

"I agree with Cole, it's time we all take up arms for the battle Kai fought valiantly in," Zane nodded towards Jay. The blue ninja grumbled a bit as he stood himself up, and shot a worried look into the trees. Jay ran off towards the ocean and leapt up into the sky, his lightning formed into a fast blue dragon.

"What about us?" Nya questioned as she motioned towards Kai, Garmadon, and Skylor.

"Skylor, Sensei, can't you summon dragons as well?" Zane inquired as he looked at the two human-turned-snakes, watching as Skylor slithered over while Kai was still in the woods.

"I Wissh I could, but my fearss are overcoming me at the moment," Garmadon sighed as he slithered forward, "I could ride with ssomeone though."

"I'll try and get Cole and Jay to land," Zane smiled back before turning to look at Skylor.

"I'm too worried to ssumon my dragon," Skylor gazed down towards the stone ground, "I hope Kai will be okay, He'ss done sso much for me, and everyone elsse."

"I assure you he'll make a full recovery," Zane replied, resting a hand on Skylor's shoulder, "Just relax and know that everything will be fine."

"A- Ah really hope sso," Skylor sighed as she slithered back towards the weak flame.

Zane followed Skylor back towards Kai, "Well you two can fly with me, It'd be best that we get back to Ninjago as soon as we can so that everyone can recoup before we start the next stage."

"Right," Skylor nodded as she gently ran her knuckles over Kai's right cheek. Kai opened his eyes and smiled at her, but he was still too weak to do much else.

It was a bit of a struggle, but once Zane got Skylor and Kai settled onto his ice dragon they took off into the sky to join the others. There was a long journey ahead of them to get back to Ninjago, but Zane was happy to be on the way home.


End file.
